


Scarlet Starlet

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Izou is female, M/M, Mafia/Gang theme, Modern AU, OT3, Rebels, Sassy/Cockiness, Smut, a bit of violence, sexual content of different levels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: When my friend met the man of her dreams, I made sure she was happy, but I hadn't expected to meet a handsome blond for myself. Being part of the family brings trouble, but I couldn't complain as I delved deeper. Things end up getting a bit tricky; but then yet another stunning blond is in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~!

Life wasn't easy and I had somewhat lost my roommate in my space, having to switch to a cheaper place. I was in no way upset about that, though, since she is happy with the man she is with. Izo was my roommate, we never had an interest for one another, but we got along very well. If she was having boyfriend issues, then I was her go to guy to get them to back off. It always made me laugh since I never got what exactly she was looking for since they all seemed like brutes to me. Some were even burly and plain out grotesque in attitude that I would tell her it wasn't worth it. Izo is a hopeless romantic, so when she told me of the new guy I had steeled myself to be ready.

The guy was actually really good to her, though. I was so surprised by the way she would flourish about him and he would send flowers, chocolates,  _jewelry_ ,  _dresses_ , and sappy love letters to her. It was nice seeing her so happy and I couldn't help but tell her all the time. Then one day I had met him when he came to pick her up and I had been a bit weary, but knew not to judge a book by its cover or gossip. The man is someone from the mafia, I knew that—everyone knows that by one look of him. Sleeked dressed, with a slack way of being easygoing, though he may seem like it so no one would mess with him.

But, as I had said, don't judge a book yet. Thatch is a great guy and I had been so thankful for him being so good to Izo, mentioning I had never seen her so happy. That made him excited that he was making Izo happy and said I was a great guy, like she had told him. A laugh left me at that, happy to know Thatch liked me and I reassured him once again that I never had an interest in Izo. We have been friends for some years, ever since I moved to Grand Line City from a small town.

When Izo decided to live with Thatch, they had helped me find a place and Thatch pulled some strings for better rent prices. It was nice of him to do, especially since my new building manager is a great guy and is a family friend. So as soon as he saw Thatch, not much more needed to be said and I had been introduced as a friend of the family as well. That had surprised me, but Thatch always checked on me, too, and chattered lively with me over the phone or through messages. Sometimes it had been advice on Izo because I had known her for so long and he always loved surprising her with new things, but really just sappy love letters would always be her favorite thing.

Life has always been great, even though I am a 'family friend' of one of the sons of Whitebeard—Edward Newgate—the man who owns the greatest company and practically over the whole city. The mayor is a great friend, Thatch told me, so a lot of things were permitted and though they may be the mafia—they protected this city. It was something that kept the crime rate down and everything in order. I was thankful for it and very much enjoyed that Izo still made time for me.

"Goodness, you just use me to look gorgeous." I comment to my friend who laughed with a hand moving a dark lock behind her ear.

"Oh, you know what they say…" She trailed off in humor as we walked along the sidewalk and kept with her pace. Heels were not a feat for her, she could rock them all day with no complaint, but I do not like causing any unnecessary tomfoolery that would make her feet hurt.

"Let me get you a smoothie while we wait." I mention with a smile since we had been doing lunch before she looked around an antique store, looking for something for Thatch. It didn't bother me at all with things pertaining to their relationship, they always made sure to try not to make me feel like a third wheel. Of course, then again, I am blunt with those situations and make sure to mention it so I can bail before they get all kissy-kissy face.

"Hun, I should be getting you a smoothie." She told me as we went to the outdoor smoothie trailer, her favorite stall for the beverage.

"Izo, you already bought me lunch, I can get smoothies. I'm not  _that_  broke." I told her with a slight frown and this sigh left her before letting me pay and we walked on to the meeting place.

I wasn't used to people buying me things all the time, so a lot of the times I feel bad when Thatch or Izo pay for my food. My budget is tight, always has been, but there wasn't much I could do. I worked a simple job at a simple place with minimum wage and like two pay raises tacked on. It still wasn't a lot for a city life, but I was happy with it. Living in the city had always been a dream of mine and didn't mind the lower end I lived.

A high whistle was there with snickering and Izo promptly ignored the catcalling. I did as well, but that was until one of the brutes coped a feel and Izo jerked with a yelp as her hands went to her butt, making her drop her beverage. I moved her with a sneer to the man who was looking snarky to me.

"What ya going to do, shrimp?" A growl left me as I protected Izo and I just kept a glare. "That's what I thought."

"I'd rather be a shrimp than a disgusting Neanderthal like you." I comment with my heated glare and he scowled at my words before shifting, his buddies making noises to rile him.

"What was that,  _boy_?" This snort left me as he tried to up me, being taller didn't mean anything, and Izo grabbed to my arm.

"It's fine, hun. We need to go meet up with Thatch." The man noticed the name and looked to Izo before I noticed the gaze.

"Back off." I mention to the guy as he gave a nasty grin and when the arm reached out, I moved Izo. "I said  _back off_." I warned and the guy sneered to me with his head shifting to pop his neck.

"Hand over the lady."

"Over my dead body." I comment and this look was there before a fist came at me, but I caught it easily. Scuffs in the street weren't uncommon, especially with my friend, but I also went to the gym almost daily. "You have allowed me to do self-defense, asshole." The words left me before I easily kicked him in the leg before punching him in the gut, making him stumble back. "Izo, go to the meeting place." I comment smoothly and she made a noise before I heard heels clacking the concrete.

The guy was growling with teeth bared and I noticed his two buddies move. That had me scoff as I taunted the man for not having balls to fight me himself. Of course, it worked, and he told his buddies to stand back to take me on. It wasn't too much effort to get the guy to the ground with my smoothie covering his body now before fending off his two buddies who noticed I was stronger than they thought. Taking them on was easy enough and I did take a few hits, but they finally scurried off. A spit left me with some blood as I had a split lip, not too bad, and soon began trialing off to the meeting place.

"Oh, Ace!" Izo had seen me first when I rounded the corner and was moving to me as I noticed Thatch looking surprised. "Are you okay, hun?" The question came out as she cupped my face and tilted me around. A laugh left me as she soon pulled back so I could wave a hand out.

"Yeah, sent them scurrying like mutts with tails between their legs." Her arms shifted out and I held hands up and gave a look. "I really don't know if I have blood anywhere and I really don't want to ruin your clothes." This smile was there of appreciation as she cupped my face again before giving a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm glad you are okay. I got worried for a minute, but waited." She smiled and I noticed Thatch come up with a low whistle.

"They got a few on ya." He comments, seeming to lose that concern he had on his face for a minute.

"I've had worse." I mention with a smile and he laughed lightly.

"Well, I appreciate ya protecting my lady." Izo swatted a hand with a slight flush and this chuckle left me.

"Of course, the guy was a brute for touching her like that. I was just waiting on the first hit; easier to claim defense later." A nod left Thatch in understanding, though he may not have to necessarily have to deal with that from some slum assholes. "I should let you guys go, though. I know Izo has been excited for this surprise place." The comment left me with a smile, already knowing that Thatch was taking her to the Butterfly Palace and rent out the room with all the butterflies for just them two.

"I hope so!" Thatch grinned before he held an arm out to my friend who took it graciously and he gave me a pat to a shoulder. "Thanks again, brother." A shrug left me and that had him laughing before he began leading Izo. "See ya later!"

"Have fun, you two!" I stated, letting myself soon move to leave and head back to my apartment.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Fuck._

Pain throbbed from my possibly fractured ribs as I quickly moved through the alley and stumbled into a wall, scuffing my arm with a wince. Labored breaths left me as I made sure to keep haste and soon patted around for my phone. It brightened in view as I tucked away for a moment and was looking hurriedly through the contact list. Finding the one, I put it to my ear before shifting to get moving again as I heard a few hollers getting closer. It rang a few times as I felt at a good point to catch my breath and he answered.

" _What's up, brother?"_

"I'm— _ha_ —needing help— _ha_ —if possible." I spoke out trying to calm my rapid heart rate and heard a concerned noise.

" _What happened? Where are you?"_

"Some guys jumped me, mentioning something about the family, and I don't— _ha_ —know exactly anything else. I'm near Kokoro's pet shop, but I don't think— _ha_ —I should stay here." The words left me hurriedly as I was peering around and tried to keep low in tone in the night air. The city may still be noisy, but not as much as during the day.

" _Stay with me, we are on our way."_  The tone was serious and I let out an agreed noise as I glanced around. My blood was running cold as I tried to keep aware on what exactly was going on. Some guys mentioned family,  _that's it_ , and jumped me with fists flying. When one guy started brandishing a knife, I bailed with a swift kick to get them down and was out of there.

"There's the punk!" I heard the holler with a sharp inhale before moving at seeing the glint and went across the street, a taxi honking as I barely rolled the hood. Moving along more, they were close behind before I stumbled across some guys at the end of the alley I had been in. They looked over as two of the four shifted with smirks and I stopped before moving to look back. The other guys were there before I heard laughter as I noticed the tension tighten. "Back off, Vlad! This one is ours from  _that_  family!" The sneer was there and I gave a confused look before hearing an amused hum.

"You are just messing unnecessarily." The words came out before I heard a click and snapped my head over to see the gun out. A breath filled me sharply as I moved away towards the wall more, but tried to be careful. "I think I want more points."

"Fuck! Stop taking my kills!" The man who had already been chasing shouted and I felt my blood running cold with a grip to my phone to my side. "Knife play gets more, dick!"

"Like I fucking care." A dread filled me as the man was waving hands with the gun and soon flickered it out. The pain in my abdomen flared as I barely registered the shot going off and I hollered from it with my phone dropping from me. My back found the wall as I was shocked on what just happened while grasping to the bullet wound. "You sure he was, Kent? Seems like some random boy."

"He matches the description of talking with one of the sons and his lady, I know it! Not many look like him with those damn fairy sprinkles, like you, prick!" The guy who was mentioned as Vlad held the gun towards the knife guy with a sneer.

"Don't get cocky, little punk. Having characteristics to your face doesn't mean anything, at least I don't have a lazy eye like you." The two were arguing as I stayed in spot, mortified that I was  _shot_  and facing two sides that both wanted to kill me because they saw me with Thatch and Izo.

Three shots went off and I noticed Vlad tensing as his henchmen thumped to the ground and a shadow appeared behind him. A hum was in the air, someone different, and I noticed Kent with his men start to shift away. They whispered of messing around too long before scurrying away with frightened noises.

"Did you shoot at a friend of the family?" The voice smoothly came out, Vlad had eyes widening with them soon flickering to me in curiosity.

No answer left him before moving the gun at me, but was shot before he could pull the trigger. A shaky breath left me as I watched the body fall forward before noticing the man. A grey suit, from what I can tell, including the suit jacket left open to show the dark button up shirt and no tie. Eyes flickered to me as I let feet slide out from under me to take in a calming breath of relief once finding the ground. Blond hair showed in the bare lighting provided and the hand moved the gun to go under his suit jacket and to the back of his pants. Moving towards me, I kept a grip to the wound and looked to the ground for my phone.

"You must be Ace." The man spoke and I looked to him with a nod before going back to looking around. He crouched next to me, reaching behind to grab the phone and put it to his ear. "Calm down, Thatch. He's injured, but will live. The alley next to Flora's Tea Parlor, yoi." Eyes stared to me as I kept calm and he soon pulled the phone away while hanging up. "I'm Marco." A smile was there as he introduced himself and I knew the name not only from Thatch, but also part of the gossip from the city. Marco is not someone to mess with, showing no hesitation and has been with the family the longest—being known to be the  _big brother_  even if some were older than him.

"I would say it's a pleasure, but I am kind of bleeding and in some type of shock, so not so much delighted right now." A snort left him, amused by my words and I breathlessly chuckled. "Thank you." I told him and this hum was there and he just stared to me, probably heard about me from Thatch.

"Of course, I happened to be coming from this direction. Good timing, too, it seems. Though, I guess we should have been here before you were shot." The comment was made and this snort left me as I shifted a leg a bit while adjusting my grip.

"At least they were stupid enough to bicker, seems like good enough timing for me." The words left me and this light chortle leaves him as I heard a car pulling up as car doors sounded.

"Mh, the last man I shot, he was the one too, correct?" A nod left me before he was pointing in the opposite direction and had a serious look. "The other dunces, yoi?"

"I just got in a scuff with them, getting away when they pulled a knife out for 'extra points' or whatever." I told him and this look was there as he hummed lightly before shifting to stand.

"He needs to see Crocus." Thatch was next to the blond with a worried gaze before seeming to breath out easily at the sight of me smiling to him. A noise then left him as Marco began walking in the opposite direction of where Thatch came from.

"Where you going, brother?" My friend asked in confusion and I also watched the blond walk off with a hand waving out.

"Business to take care of."

"Fine, I'll let Pops know you won't be long." Another wave of the hand was there before I noticed another broad guy there, making me jolt lightly as I didn't hear him approach. "Jozu, help me get him to the car."

"Of course," the man replied with a firm voice and had my free hand to lift me up to keep me steady.

"How are you feeling, brother?" The question had me smiling to Thatch as he truly looked worried.

"Not too sure, I don't feel any pain right now, so I assume I am in some type of shock at the moment." I comment as they got me to the vehicle and helped me in the back seat while they were in the front after I was given a cloth to help clot the injury. "Thanks for coming to get me, Thatch." I told him and he looked back as Jozu was driving and gave a wide grin.

"Of course! You are family after all!" A slight surprise was in me on hearing that before smiling in return, happy to know that I was considered important enough. "I better let Izo know you are alright, she was worried when we had to come get you."

"If anything, she will probably smack me around for getting shot." I comment and he laughed lightly at my humor and I was looking to the window with my smile staying.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The family had been formally introduced to me along with  _Pops_. The man insisted that I call him that, saying Thatch told much about me. It seemed my friend very much thought of me as an important friend— _brother_  even. They apologized for any trouble since they went after me because of family connections and I had told them it was fine. Izo had festered over me in worry and cradled my head for ten minutes straight. It was a little unexpected, but understandable since I had been shot and that has never happened before. Sure, I got into fights on most occasion, but never this kind of bad.

Everyone insisted on giving me their numbers so I had someone to call if need be. That included Marco since he ran off with my phone in the first place and I had thought it funny. When that was mentioned, Pops seemed amused on when Thatch stated that Marco went off to do something. Eyes from Whitebeard had given a look to me in curiosity and I tilted my head in confusion back. That only made him chuckle in some amusement and I gave a muddled noise. No one could help me, giving their own shrugs and Thatch explaining that Pops is a mystery. That, of course, made me laugh and was entertained as I was awake for the time being.

The next day had my body crashing as I had called in to work, but Crocus took the phone from me to talk to my boss. Everything was situated and I was given the required two weeks off before I could return—all paid days too. This had me staying in the home of the family, all living here, but also some had their own places and just jumped houses. They all had spent time with me as I was able to carefully move after a few days to join them for meals. It was interesting being around them all and saw what Izo did on most occasions. A few had their own ladies joining as well and I merely sat between Marco and Izo. It was an interesting seating, but I accepted it. The whole family was close and I liked how everything was, happy to know Izo has been around something like this. She deserved every bit of these interactions and I started to enjoy them as well.

Then, I was a little surprised as Marco decided to take me out of the house to let me wander around for a bit. I did feel a bit stir crazy and agreed effortlessly as he let me pick on what to do. It was fun spending a day with him as we made sure to stay in doctor's limits and I ate somewhere that I have never been to before. I told him we should hang out again sometime and that had him snorting with a smile.

Marco is a bit hard to describe on most occasions, but he is overall a stoic type of person. The way he held himself firmly and showed how witty he could be if necessary or for humor. He was more…  _mature_  than Thatch is and I kind of liked that about him. It set him differently and I enjoyed that he could still be relaxed around people he knew and that meant me as well. I especially liked that and hoped that maybe we would see each other more often.

_That was nothing to worry about it seems._

"These… These are for the Grandians game…" I whispered out in shock as two  _box seat_  tickets were in my hand.

"They are, yoi." I stared up to Marco in surprise and then to the tickets before he made a light hum. "One is for you."

"What?" I asked before wanting to kick myself because he did come by my place. "I… I thought…" I muttered as I figured he had a lady friend, he just seemed like someone who could easily have a woman. Though, all of them seemed like that and I noticed that smile on him.

"The other ticket is for you. I want you to come with me. Thatch said you liked the Grandians and always wanted to see a game in person." He mentions and I let lips shift as I was flabbergasted before waving arms out.

"I'm going to go see the Grandians!" I cheer and was hopping around my flat, hearing him chuckle. Excitement flourished through me as I soon move to hug around him and then pulled away again with cheers. "How the hell did you get box seats?!" There was this slight startled expression before he smoothed it with a smirk.

"I know people, yoi." The answer was something I was quite used to by now and could only shake my head.

"I swear, your guys' connections never end!" I spoke out with a point, but was grinning as I looked to the tickets again before moving to hand one over to him. "Not that I care because we are going to see the Grandians! I have so been wanting too!" I mention as I hardly kept my energy in and he chortled while taking his ticket.

"Hang onto your ticket before then or do you want me too?" He asked and I thought for moment before handing it to him.

"Though I know I wouldn't lose it, but I still  _might_ misplace it." I mention, knowing that Marco was a lot more organized than I am and I really didn't want to lose it. "Gah, I can't wait to tell Thatch!" I stated excitedly and Marco was looking to me warmly with a smile as he tucked the tickets away.

"How about you message him as we go have some lunch before you have work?" The suggestion was out, making my jitters continue as I kept my gaze to him.

"Oh! That sounds awesome!" I mention and grinned before I faltered with a thought. "But I don't really have the money for that right now, I get paid Thursday though." I told him and this smirk of amusement was there.

"Ace."

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't invite you without first thinking of paying for you, yoi." The words left him and this light frown found me with a huff.

"You all are always buying my food!" I complained lightly and this chuckle left him as he poked to my nose.

"You are the only person I know to complain about being bought things." The words left him in fact and I crossed arms while pouting.

"That's because I can pay for myself, but sometimes have to wait depending on paydays and what bills show." I mention and this look was there as he soon ruffled my hair, making me complain lightly.

"And I want to, so no complaints." A huff left me as he soon stood with a calm posture. "Whenever you are ready, yoi."

"Ah! Let me go get my things!" I chirped before moving into my bedroom to get socks on and gather what I needed.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The game had been amazing and I couldn't believe our seats and how they had a bar in it. I loved it so much and how we were surprisingly the only ones up there, though only three other seats were there. Marco let me be as loud as I wanted and our team had won. It was thrilling to watch and he seemed to enjoy our time, commenting that maybe we could catch another game sometime. That had me agree before I went home with adrenaline pumping though me.

Thatch had been _super_  jealous that he wasn't invited, but didn't complain long with snickers. It confused me when he mentioned how I liked spending time with Marco. I had agreed and said I liked to hang out with them all. Of course, that seemed to make him laugh more and say I was oblivious.  _That_  confused me the most before ignoring it for the time being.

_Then I noticed it more._

I  _was_  spending more time with Marco than anyone else and he bought me things, maybe not as noticeable, but he did. I started to slowly realize that… that… I was like in Izo's situation—just without the jewelry, dresses, and love letters. It sort of confused me, not understanding if maybe I was overthinking it all or that I was correct. If I was correct then it meant that Marco liked me more than just a friend and was trying to  _woo_  me. A bit of me was unsure on how to take that since I had never really been in a relationship—high school flings not counting.

Ever since I came to Grand Line, I hadn't looked for a relationship and I guess maybe I didn't want one. Izo is my female friend and I guess she was enough to remind me on how much it goes into a relationship since guys tried playing with her feelings. No doubt a lot of women in this area were played and I wouldn't want to get roped into something that might be hard to leave. The last thing I wanted was a stalker for breaking it off, or a vengeful ex. So, that part was stored away, but now it was somewhat showing and I needed to ask.

_As the blunt person as I am, I did._

"Hey, Marco," I started out as he had stopped in at my place, but was heading out. We were standing near my door as he looked to me in questioning.

"Yes?" A hand was working on fixing his suit jacket and I stood with arms crossed and my head tilted.

"Are you trying to woo me?" That had him stop messing with his sleeve cuff and look to me with a blank face. When he didn't respond for almost a minute, I felt a fluster in my stomach and cleared my throat lightly. "Ah, sorry… I was just…"

"Maybe." A smirk was there and I stared in surprise before feeling cheeks flush in heat.

"Oh, okay…" I answer lamely, not really sure how to react to what he would reply with and he gave a look.

"Why, yoi? Does it bother you?" That had me looking to him before moving to shrug somewhat and shift feet.

"I don't know… I've never been the one courted and I haven't been with anyone since high school, so I'm not really… sure?" I question my own words and this chuckle left him and that had me feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Ace," I gave him a questioning look as he smiled to me. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" It felt like my heart fluttered and I kept myself calm as I looked to him.

"Sure," I replied and he kept that look.

"As in a date," the words left him and I swallowed thickly before nodding.

"Okay," a small chuckle was there with his smirk and I didn't know why I suddenly felt nervous. There was a way he shifted in posture as he kept eyes on me and I perked up a little. "Oh, right now?"

"If you want, yoi."

"O-okay, sure, hold on. Though I don't have anything as  _fancy_ as you." I mention, keeping my nerves down with a cocky remark, and he smiled to me.

"Dress however since I know you don't care for anything too elaborate." A smile found me at the mentioning of that, happy to know he paid attention to my words whenever I chattered randomly. "Plus, you look good in anything." That had my face flaring as I gave a slight complaint for the words and he chuckled.

"Just give me a minute." I moved to my bedroom with a fluttering in my chest and as I moved to my dresser, a grin was on my face.

_Alright, I am pretty excited for these turns of events._

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was interesting being with Marco as he has taken me on some dates and I even let him pick on where since I know his tastes range differently from mine. At the same time, he told me to be how I always have been and that came more naturally than I thought. Granite, I would find myself being different since it was technically more with him, but in a way, it slid into place between us. I never thought myself to like males too, but something about Marco set my being on fire in desire.

Marco had asked if I would officially be his boyfriend after our sixth date and I had stupidly asked that we weren't already. It embarrassed me the way he found it humorous, but seemed happy about me just taking it as I go. I liked Marco more than a friend and the first time he pressed lips to mine was like he had released a flood gate of hot water into me. I practically felt like I was drenched in desire for more of him and wasn't even sure on that all. Marco never seems to push for more, finding where I am comfortable, but very much gives me something to be adventurous with if I let him.

Pops knew we were together, seeming to know from the start we fit together especially since Marco purposely went to go hunt that group of guys down. I was shocked in hearing that and Marco complained that Pops wasn't there so he wouldn't know, but I have learned that Pops seems to know  _everything_. It was amazing, really, and I liked that Pops liked me a lot to call me son, poking fun with the fact that he could officially call me that with no complaints since I am with Marco. The others don't seem aware yet and I was mostly okay with that. Seeing two men together is rare and I somewhat didn't want to hear people blanch at me since I do work a normal job.

"Mh," I enjoyed the lips moving along mine as Marco pressed me to my couch. The body lingered between my legs as hands gripped to thighs and I enjoyed the way his tongue moved with mine. This wasn't our first time including the tango of tongues, but it always filled me with so much desire that it seared heat through my body. A jolt went through me as he pressed himself firmly against me and caused a frenzy in my body. " _Mn_ , Marco, _ha_ …" I gripped his collar to lightly move him back and he licked his lips with a questioning look. "I… I thought you said we were going somewhere?" I asked in slight confusion on the sudden make out session. "Of course, not that I am complaining." I added in a cocky tone, knowing he doesn't at all mind it and likes when I do it.

"Hm, we are, but you insist on being shirtless at home." A noise of confusion left me as hands slid along my body, causing me to wiggle with small giggles as it tickled. This snort left him with a smile before lips pressed to mine and I hummed in satisfaction. "But we should go, I want to get something done before we eat."

"What are we doing?"

"Shopping." A look was there and I gave a curious gaze as he soon smirked.

"For?"

"You need a suit, now go get dressed, yoi." That had him moving up while dragging me along and I gave him a look.

"A suit? For what?" I ask in a muddle tone since I wasn't aware I needed one for anything—thinking I wouldn't ever really.

"The family is having a type of… 'ball' as simply put. Mainly a time for the family to gather with others in the surrounding area and other family-friends to come spend time with us." He moved to direct me towards my bedroom and I made a complaint noise.

"I have to go?"

"You are family, yoi." That had me make a short whine before getting a polo shirt out to tug on.

"But I look awful in suits and they are horrible." I comment while he was grinning to me as I began tugging on socks. A look is there as I soon moved up to him with a pout and arms crossed.

"You would look amazing with a sheet wrapped around your waist." The comment made me snort with eyes rolling and he chortled before he pressed me to the wall with a smirk. "Though, I'd prefer if you left that for only me to see." Blue eyes flared to me and this sharp inhale was in me as I felt my body frenzy at the thought of being naked with Marco.

"Make up your mind, are my clothes staying on or coming off?" I showed a pout in my cocky attitude and he laughed lightly before kissing to my jaw, causing my head to tilt so he could do so. Then hands found my butt cheeks causing me to groan and his mouth was to my ear.

"Come here you."

**-o-o-o-o-**

We messed around in my bed before going to have lunch first and then going suit shopping after. No doubt I had hickeys clearly visible now on my chest and I had never felt so satisfied before without even going that far. Not only did he play around with my body, making me realize my nipples are sensitive, but I also got to have my own adventure with his body. I couldn't help that when he stripped his shirt off that my body flared even more in desire. Seeing his body sent a fire to my loins and I very much wanted to touch him along with hands on me. No one has made me feel that needy before and I very much  _needed_  him.

Now we are walking around the city with me chattering with him as we just finished lunch. He motioned for a suit shop and said he would join me in a moment, having to pick up something in a store next door. I agreed while moving to go to the store with a content smile and I made my way into the shop having that strong cologne scent. Everything looked so fancy and…  _rich_  people-y that I stood out like a sore thumb. I ignored that fact since I am here for a suit and let myself look around, noticing the workers staring to me. Looking over some suit pants hanging up, a woman came over with a stern expression.

"Can we help you?" The tone was rude and I looked to her before shifting lightly in my combat-like boots with a notion towards some of the pants.

"I'm looking for something that would be suitable on me." I mention and she practically had her nose in the air with a down gaze at me since her heels made her taller. It was obvious she was flickering over my whole appearance with a scowl.

"Can you pay for this?" That had me a bit startled as I felt literally like she was placing me as a mere speck of dirt and it was unnerving.

"Uh, no, my fr—!" I began and arms roughly crossed over her chest with a  _loud_  scoff.

"This is not a place for you lowers to just  _dirty_  clothing if you are not buying anything. Now I ask you to leave before you degrade our name with your  _presence_." My mouth was left open as she had interrupted me and I stared in shock at the way she just labeled me so  _lowly_. Nothing could leave me as she soon clicked her heels away and I swallowed with a look down at myself.

I mean… I knew I was  _really_  low class since I hardly kept up with bills sometimes and any injury or sickness was put off unless dire. It was helpful that the family had a personal doctor so if need be he would check me over with no cost to me and that meant no bills or insurance needed. It's the fact that she looked at my attire as if I was equal to that of a hobo on the street and that I would degrade their shop with my mere existence.

That _hurt_  and I merely stood with a jaw clenching before hearing the door. I noticed Marco walk in and how the employees perked right up for him. It was a hard blow to my self-esteem knowing that I looked like such  _dirt_  compared with Marco. I made my way over to him as the same woman was flourishing at him and blue eyes found me with a smile. I went up next to him with my frown and gave a serious look, making him firmly give a look.

"I don't want to do business here, Marco." I mention and gave a look to the woman who realized her mistake. "Can we go somewhere else?" I ask to my lover and he gave a pointed look to the woman before nodding.

"That's fine, let's go." That had me moving out of the shop and starting down the sidewalk with arms crossed. We walked quietly as I soon stopped and he did with a look to me as I gripped at my biceps.

"I just want to go home." I told him truthfully and couldn't look to him as I knew he was trying to gaze at my face.

"What happened, yoi?"

"Nothing, this is just  _stupid_. I don't like going to fancy stuff anyways and I can't afford this myself and I don't want to wear one and I don't want to be here." I rambled while he soon moved me to the side where we found a front step of a stairwell so we were more out of view.

"Ace, tell me what happened, please." That had me soon look up at him with a cringe and he looked worried.

"I just… I just realized how  _different_  we are. I'm very low in class and you are  _super_  high. I was practically looked at as if I shouldn't exist and that I was basically a piece of dirt needed to be swept out before I dirtied someone's shoes that probably cost more than I make in a  _week_." I looked to the ground as I felt my chest clenching and crossed arms tighter. "They sneer at someone like me while they practically  _praise_  you and I just don't understand how you could be interested in someone like _me_. We… we are completely from two different types of classes and I… I'm just… I'm not  _that_  great or anything, so I just don't see why… why you would want someone like me…" My voice had lowered at the end as I felt eyes stinging and I swallowed thickly.

"I don't care what class you are, Ace. That has nothing to do with anything on why I like you. I like your personality and the kind of person you are that I couldn't help but be drawn to you." That had me slowly shift to flicker eyes up at him and a hand pulled at my arm so he could entwine our fingers. "You are  _not_  dirt, yoi. You are a human being like everyone else, no matter how much money you bring home. If anything, you are one of the happiest people I have met and you skim by, but you still  _smile_. Not many people who have money can say the same thing because they are stuck up on the money factor and not the whole point of life."

A hand moved to cup my face and I felt myself purse lips as he looked to me warmly.

"We live life how we want, but you should be happy about it. I like to pay for you, no matter how much you complain, but I have never felt like that with anyone else. I  _want_ to spoil you and I  _want_ to be with you, even if we aren't paying for that five-star restaurant and instead getting take out. I enjoy our time and that you are so down to earth, yoi." My face was flushing red as I felt slightly embarrassed by the words he was saying, but he only smiled to me. "You are my  _lover_ , Ace. You are my equal no matter if I have more money or not, don't  _ever_  let someone tell you different." The hand squeezed mine as I soon nodded with a small smile finding me and he brushed my hair back. "Let's go get you a suit somewhere else so I can prove to you that you are going to look  _divine_."

This snort left me—knowing he was using a word that Izo would cater to—and we soon moved to be back along the sidewalk, our hands apart, but I stayed close to him with a smile. Reassurance blossomed through me, liking how Marco could do that to me effortlessly even though I felt like a mess with stuff like this. It was nice being with Marco and I was very happy that he wasn't like most rich people are depicted. I have meet a few that weren't like that, but the fact that Marco and the rest of the family don't appear to be like that is nice. We moved along into a small boutique and were helped effortlessly with a more home feel to the place even though it wasn't as extravagant as the last—I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is awful." A chortle was there as I was standing with Marco as he adjusted my tie and soon moved away while I look in the mirror. The black tuxedo made me feel stiff, even if it was altered correctly, and the deep red button up shirt beneath the jacket was just as suffocating. Don't get me started on the stupid tie on me because  _ugh_ …

"You look fantastic, stop complaining." He mentioned while he grabbed for something before coming back over. "Here, put this on me." A clip flower was there in his palm and I grasped it before beginning to clip it to the pocket and I noticed as he began to do the same.

"What are these for?" I asked since I understood the pins on the collars of our shirts were; which are the symbol for the family—meaning I was part of the main family. Izo would have the same since Thatch had proposed to her— _finally_ —and besides the fact of being with Marco, I was still considered family before that.

"These subtly mean we are together, yoi." Hearing that surprised me as I looked to him and this smile was there as he cupped my face to give me a kiss. "Don't worry, if you don't want to tell anyone because it could mean together in several ways." A nod left me in understanding before he moved hands to tug at the suit jacket and blue eyes were dark. "I can't wait to have you while wearing this." This groan left me with a huff and he chuckled while kissing me again before pulling away.

"It would be hard to do anything with clothes on." I teased him in a cocky fashion as we began for the door and he gave a snort before kissing me again. We went out the door and headed for the car.

Arriving to the rented place for the ball was grand, but not overall excessive. It seemed they did it mainly for space and didn't add all that rich crap to decorate since it had subtle décor anyways and it was nice. Nonetheless it was still extravagant to view and someone parked our car. Entering through, people were already gathering to make themselves comfortable. A lot were talking to one another and sharing some laughs with their words. We moved along where I was thrown into the fray with meeting friends of the family; including Squard, Teach, Doma, and Bay—just to name some.

Marco had excused himself as he was being waved over by Vista and I let him go as I moved to go grab a drink. It was a good way into the party and I was already jumbled with names again, just getting the family and their lovers down, but now I have even  _more_  to remember. It was a little overwhelming, but Marco reassured me that he would help me in remembering and gave some key points so I could link face and name later. Grabbing a glass, someone did as well and I glanced up and was shocked.

"Benn!" I claimed up, not too loudly, and he smiled to me warmly as we stood before one another.

"It's good to see you, Ace. What are you doing at a  _fancy_  party?" He joked lightly, knowing I used to tease them when they would mention about one. "Though, I guess it's a bit obvious with your pin." Eyes flickered to the silver insignia on my shirt collar, being discreet, but spoke volumes.

"Yeah, I'm with the family." I smiled and he gave one in return.

"Don't let Shanks notice, he will be pretty upset." A light laugh left me at hearing that and he was taking a drink while I flickered eyes towards the party.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked in curiosity before taking a drink and then arms were around my waist.

"Fancy-pants!" I about choked on my drink and complained lightly as Shanks was soon to the side of me with his arm draped over my shoulders. "I thought you didn't like  _fancy_   _crap_?" He questioned and I huffed lightly before he looked down and then reeled back with hands to his face. "No fair!" He whined with a tug at my suit jacket and glared to the pin. "I asked first! Don't go joining other families when I  _so_  asked first!" He complained and I rolled eyes, seeing Benn chuckling in amusement, before I smiled to the man.

"It kind of just happened. I've been friends with Izo who then started to date Thatch and then… well, stuff and now I am considered family." I mention, them giving a look at the stuff part and I gave a slight pout on not asking.

"That's not important. How dare you not tell me when you graduated!" Shanks stabbed a finger to my shoulder and I laughed at that before he had an arm over my shoulders again. "I was looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, to drag me off to Red Line. That's why I only told Benn and Yasopp." I mention and he whined some more with a sway, causing me to laugh before I notice Benn flickering eyes behind me in interest.

"Good evening, Marco." That had Shanks soon looking back with a wide grin.

"Yo! You ready to come with me?!"

"Oh  _gods_ , Shanks. Stop trying to drag people off." I complained in a hiss and he laughed while releasing me so I could be sideways and look to my lover who gave a raised eyebrow.

"Evening, Benn, Shanks." Marco replied with his stoic appearance before he peered to me with curiosity. "I didn't know you knew them?"

"Hm? Yeah, Shanks used to come by the bar I helped around at. He had been trying since I was fifteen to go with him." I explain as I knew Makino, the barkeep, would find this all to be funny and I made a mental note to call her later.

"You are such a firecracker! How could I not? Plus, you totally ran on me!" A laugh left me on his complaints and then Marco was there next to me. I smiled to him as he seemed amused and Shanks complained. "Let me have a package deal, both of you get in the car!" I laughed heavily at that and even Marco was chuckling with a shake of his head.

"Thanks, but I'm happy where I am, yoi." Marco mentioned as the redhead complained with a pout and I snorted before feeling a hand to my lower back. "Excuse us, I have to torture Ace a little longer."

"Marco~!" I complained with a look of exasperation since I knew he meant meeting more people and he just chuckled.

"Just a few more."

"I hate this suit."

"It can come off after getting home." A look was there and I grinned before shifting with a smile to the other two.

"I'll talk to you guys more and, Benn, you can give Shanks my number, as long as you don't start pestering me too much." I gave a finger point and the redhead complained with a swat of his hand.

"I haven't talked to you in years! Don't be mean; I have loads to tell! We should have a drink some time!" Shanks mentioned and I had a thoughtful look there before Marco hummed out.

"Shanks, don't kidnap Ace please." Marco mentioned and the man laughed out before giving a cheeky grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I rolled eyes before waving as I began walking with Marco who pulled his hand away.

"Talk to you guys later!" I smiled to them as they bid me a farewell and I was led off from them.

Marco, though, decided to sneak me to part of a hall by a door so we were out of sight. Hands gripped to my butt cheeks as he gave me a kiss and I moaned into it gratefully. Arms were around his neck as I pulled him in close for a deeper kiss and pressed my body flush against his. A groan left him as he soon pushed me into the wall and I enjoyed it very much so. Our mouths messily moved against one another and I was gripping to his hair as he kneaded cheeks. The sound of a door opening had us stopping as we were catching our breaths and listened as the heels clicked lightly.

"Pops is looking for you two, you know?" Izo asked out making me huff a bit before shifting to peer around the corner—face still flushed.

"Thanks, Izo." I mention plainly and she smiled with a fan fluttering to her face, giving that knowing look.

"You are lucky I came, Thatch or Haruta were volunteering." A frown was on me before moving back and she was giggling. "Don't be long." I rolled eyes as she clicked away and I looked up at Marco who was smirking in amusement. Once the door sounded, his lips were back on mine and I was smiling as we continued with a tango of tongues.

**-o-o-o-o-**

" _A-Ah_!" My body arched as he met me for a thrust as I was riding on top of him. Blue eyes were dark in lust as hands gripped to my thighs and I trembled as I had hands in my hair, riding with harsh grinds. " _Nhh_ , Marco~!" I moaned with a look to him as I loved the way it felt and I wondered why we never done any of this sooner. This wasn't our first time having sex, but once we did— _that was it_. I'm addicted to the way it feels and always wanting him whenever I could have him.

"You're such a tease," he groaned with eyes flickering my body as I kept my rhythm and he would spike up with a harsh thrust that would make me moan in bliss. The grip was tighter as he found my eyes and groaned before gripping an arm. We rolled so my shoulders blades were to the bed and he had my lower body up as he began thrusting aggressively into my body. Sharp cries left me as hands gripped to the bed and I trembled as the overload on my prostate caused me to spasm.

"H-Harder~!" I cried out as I loved every bit of it and he pressed on my legs to be closer to my body. Labored breaths left me with moans sputtering as I couldn't contain myself. It felt so good and I soon jerked at the sensation of my groin coiling. Moans came out louder as I was getting close, beginning to pump myself and he picked up on that as he made sure to grip and show no mercy.

"Fuck, Ace!" The curse left him as I tightened around him and I came with a cry of pleasure. Thrusts had faltered when I did before he was hastily moving to his own release. It tipped when I moved to have nails scrape along the tattoo boldly on his chest. He loved when I gave it attention and I felt as he ground his hips against me with a low moan. My lower half was carefully set down as hands moved along my torso affectionately, lips kissing at skin as I groaned in bliss.

The sound of his phone receiving a message was there with a few others following, but that was it. Blue eyes flickered to the device on the end table and I chuckled as he felt conflicted. I moved his head up to kiss along lips in a gentle caress and he hummed.

"It doesn't bother me…" I told him in reminder and he smiled to that before shifting to reach for it. The body raised up to rest on knees and sitting back on calves. I sat up to let hands find his legs before kissing along his chest, sucking on the inked skin.

"Hmm, I need to take care of a few things." There was typing on the phone before he tossed it to the side and I looked to him with curiosity, but didn't ask on it particularly.

"Are we delaying dinner for another day?" I asked instead of my other questions that come to mind, but know better than to ask. A look was there and he tilted his head before smiling as he shifted forward to kiss my lips.

"No, I am still taking you, yoi. Just need to make a few stops beforehand, okay?" I hummed while wrapping arms around his neck and I gave a grin.

"Anything for you,  _stud_." I teased with a smirk showing and he snorted with a low growl following while rubbing hands along my back. Our lips moved together some more before I rubbed hands along his neck to his face and moved him back a bit. "Let's get dressed."

"Yes, before I don't want to take you anywhere." A chuckle left me as he soon moved to get up and throw away the condom. I moved to clean up as well and get some clothes on.

We made our way out of the home and walked along the sidewalk, me just following along on the destination. A couple stops were made with me going in with him, both being shops and I looked around as Marco talked with the shopkeeper from each. At one point a woman was there and she seemed stressed—or maybe terrified really—but tried to be strong as she asked if I needed anything. She didn't see me arrive with Marco and I smiled to her saying I wanted to know about a few things. It helped her relax, I noticed, while she chattered on and got to subjects that she seemed to favor more.

When Marco stopped for me, she was surprised that I was with him and I bid her a farewell with a smile. The look on her face was of being grateful that I showed her a normalcy, even though I only had a vague idea on how she must have been a victim to something more recently, maybe pertaining to our stops. I didn't ask and continued with Marco as we moved along, him smiling to me as he looked to be enjoying my company. It wasn't long before he tapped a finger to my lips and I quieted while we approached a building.

"Stay here, yoi." He told me with a serious gaze and I leaned against the building, by the corner of it.

"Sure." I told him with a smile, a slime look of worry is there as he soon moved to the building. It seemed to be a business being sold out—you know, one of those  _everything-must-go_  sales being advertised. Hands found pockets as I viewed along the street and there was a faint noise, as if someone pounded to the wall harshly twice. I knew that noise, something I heard when I was younger when Shanks met with some guy out back of the bar for harassing us and some other shady things I was told to never ask about—which is where I got my attitude of not asking.

It didn't bother me as I already seen Marco shoot someone and I already known he had and still does. I have a feeling it had something to do with what happened to that woman and I slightly wondered. I wouldn't ask unless he was okay with that and I merely stayed in place. If anything, I found it interesting how someone could do such a thing, but I remembered a few times that I almost did. It was out of self-defense and one guy I fought had to be resurrected, but never messed with me after that. The guy deserved it, if anything, but I never intentionally planned it.

The sound of muffled crying and hollering was there, but I could tell what it was for without hearing the exact words. Whoever Marco shot was with their family and it sounded like the mother shouting out. Another loud voice was there, but of coaxing—most likely the father. The door opened, the cries heard louder before muffled again, and I looked to my lover. A red mark was on his face and I shifted over to him as I frowned at the redness on his skin, but he smiled.

"Are you ready, Ace?" I noticed it may have been the mother out of reaction and I soon grinned to him.

"Mh! I'm hungry!" I acted normally and he seemed to appreciate that as I began moving with him. "So, where I left off, Shanks was being crazy as usual—!" I went on with my story and had my body close to him to show some comfort. The look of being grateful there given to me made me feel warm inside and I loved it.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Surprisingly, Pops had  _me_  go inform that one family we had stopped in at, where I talked to the woman, even though Marco voiced a disagreement. Nonetheless, I went to the shop to find the family, probably waiting on news from the Whitebeard family. I was simply told to tell her she was safe now and she had hugged me with shaky whimpers of appreciation. It was a bit heartbreaking as I had no clue on what exactly happened, but I merely put a hand to her head so I didn't give too much of a touch. I noticed that it was enough as she cried against me before releasing me with multiple bows of her head.

The small family even thanked me, making me realize how much the family I am a part does for the people. They do the hard things that no one else dares and make sure people are safe. It made me somehow feel…  _good_  that I was a part of something like that. No matter what happens, I made sure to feel more pride in the family and want to do my best to help as much as I could. Pops seemed to notice and as the weeks came, he was suggesting things my way along with one of the brothers to show me everything. Marco disagreed multiple times, but knew nothing could stop Pops from a decision, especially since I was on board. It made him a bit upset, but not say much more after Pops told him it was between him and me.

The other brothers were happy to spend time with me, showing me things they do and I was allowed into most talks unless it pertained to something more sensitive. I would still go along, but I wouldn't do too much and was just left to hear those faint noises. It started to feel like just my normal life and Marco was still there to be a wonderful boyfriend as always with him dragging me to go on dates. Just recently he bought me a beaded necklace and I loved wearing it, feeling as it fit with my personality and luckily it was sturdy and hard to come off. But that all is beside the point…

"Whoa man, what's your deal?" I asked while avoiding a swing at me as people were on the sidewalk avoiding us with looks. Another punch was coming my way, my hands still in pockets as I avoided it swiftly and the guy made an angry noise.

"Vlad was my friend, damn it!" I gave a questioning look of confusion and then the name seemed to click as I avoided another hit coming at me.  _Oh, fuck, this guy is a part of those guys,_  is all I could think while moving feet around to avoid his poor attempts—so used to sparring around with the brothers in play fights. "Fuck!" He angrily shouted before a hand was pulling out a gun and I instinctively kicked his hand.

A yelp left him as the gun skittered and I noticed him practically dive for it. My feet quickly moved as I ran across the street, skimming cars that slammed on brakes, and found myself going down an alley. He shouted after me, and every bit of me hoped he followed since people were trying to hide in fear. A shot rang out, the bullet hitting the brick wall near me as I soon turned the corner to another part of the alley. Quickly thinking as I saw a fire escape, I moved to jump from a dumpster and swayed my body up on the ladder. It was locked in place, creaking lightly as I gripped to the bottom bar with feet hooked up on a farther up bar and calmed my breathing.

The guy rounded the corner with breaths heavily leaving him as he stopped just a few feet below and looked around wildly. Curses strung from him with his arms moving down in frustration. His feet began shifting and I waited until he was under me before making a high whistle noise. The head snapped up as I swung my body down to wrap legs around his neck.

Grunts and wailing was there as I held myself firmly in place, but used a hand to grab at the wrist holding the weapon. He dropped it before I went back to holding onto the bar and tightened legs. Nub nails tried to claw at my legs as he struggled in my hold and I gritted teeth, trying to hold my place. A feeling surged through me as I clasped legs tightly, thighs stiffening to hold him. Noises left him, trying to breathe and I noticed him soon limp. Waiting a minute longer, just in case he wanted to fake me, I released him so he could land to the ground heavily.

Dropping down above him with feet on either side, I let out breaths to try and relax my arm muscles. I flickered over him, trying to figure out what to do before realizing the pale lips being tinted in blue and how eyes never shift. A strain was through me as I carefully bent over to press fingers to his neck and there was nothing. No flutter or even low pulse and those eyes were turning glossy. A breath filled me as I slowly stood with steps away and swallowed thickly.

_Oh gods… he's dead._

Keeping myself at bay, I stumbled lightly to get away and rubbed fingers through my hair. My phone was in hands as I was of the corner of the alley, not exactly near the street as I still had a view of the man laying out. There were a few missed calls and I pushed on Marco's to have it to my ear while swallowing again to settle me. It only rang a couple times before he had answered swiftly.

" _Are you alright? Someone described you running from someone waving a gun around."_  A smile found me as I could hear him and wondered where he was.

"Y-Yeah… where are you?" I questioned lightly, eyes flickering to the body and I heard a breath through the phone.

" _The corner of Madison and Roe, I was making my way to where I heard."_  A breath of relief left me as I soon shifted with eyes to the ground.

"The alley between the Finality and You Too." I told him as he must have been moving again and I shifted to my side along the brick wall to watch the end of the alley. Once he stepped into view, eyes found me and he smiled in relief before I hung up the phone—soon finding a pocket. Feet moved towards me, confusion on his face and I waited without expression as I didn't want to break or something, I wasn't sure yet on how to feel.

"What's wrong, yoi?" I moved a hand out towards him and as he got closer, he grabbed it while I pressed against him. My arm was around him and my hand found the back of his suit jacket. "Ace?"

"Look right." A confused noise left him before I felt the shifting and there was a breath there.

"Is he…?"

"I was just trying to make him pass out…" I told him quickly while gripping at his jacket and he quickly gripped my hand with the other coming to the back of my head.

"Ace, it's okay… You were defending yourself."

"He could have hurt someone, Marco. I was trying to get him to back down, he was hellbent."

"Ace," shaky breaths were there as his hand moved from mine so he could hold me close. "You did good…" There was a pause in the air as I rested to him as he soothingly rubbed my back.

"I don't regret it." I gripped to his clothes as I spoke seriously, but was still mildly panicking.

"Then why are you trying to justify, yoi?" The question was serious and I rubbed my face to his chest.

"Because I've never had that happen… last time they resurrected the guy…!" I told him while moving back with a grip to the front of his shirt and glared up with stinging eyes. "How am I supposed to react?!" I asked him and there was a look of surprise while I felt emotions clashing. "I don't regret it! The guy was trying to fucking kill me! But I never done that before! I don't know what I am supposed to do! Or react! Or anything!" I shook him lightly and hands gripped my face as I felt my lips trembling.

"Shh, shh, Ace, it's okay…" He began coaxing as I closed eyes and held back my tears.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Arms were around me to pull me close with a tight hold and I gripped to him with trembles. "Marco, what do I  _do_?" I asked almost desperately as nothing filtered correctly and he pressed his head to mine.

"Just calm down right now, I have you, okay?" I gripped while nodding and he pulled back to cup my face again as I was trying to calm my breathing. "I'm here, yoi. Just calm down, okay?" Nods left me as he brushed through my hair, blue eyes staring to me as I felt breaths coming out more smoothly. "I need to call Pops, just to let him know. It'll be okay, he won't be mad or anything." The reassurance came out as I nodded again and he had his phone out to call the man. It was more of a blur as I shifted to wrap arms around Marco again and merely listened to the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

In a whirlwind of passing scenes, we had made it to my apartment as he led me to my room. Marco got me to relax better, taking shoes and other accessories off with my shorts. I had my shirt, underwear and socks on when he got me in the bed. He had placed his gun to the nightstand like usual and had his jacket off with shoes following. I was under the sheets as he lay above them and I rested with my head on his arm. A hand pet through my hair as I closed eyes, taking in the calming gesture, but it was all coming back heavily.

"Ace, it's okay… you can cry…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco made me fully talk about the scene to get it out of my system and I felt better overall about it. If anything, he was surprised that I choked somebody with  _just_ my legs and lightened the mood by saying he wasn't sure if he wanted to put his head down there again. It made me laugh and I couldn't help but be all over him like usual. The only problem now is Izo when I had come by the home. Marco was trying to get her to back off some, but I knew my friend well enough. She held onto me, soothing me even more, and I always appreciated it. There was something about Izo that brought me comfort, I guess it was because I always saw her as a type of older sister.

Pops wasn't mad, not even a bit, at me anyways. He was upset that someone came after me, but told me I did a good job by protecting the people. Following that event had gossip flourish and people began to recognize me more since they just know I was chased and now the guy is dead. I even had people approach me for help from the family and I started to work a bit on that. I have done a few things on my own and it was helping build me more, but also, I was targeted a bit more now. No one too bad so far, but Curiel was showing me how to shoot a gun. I had never used one before, always been a close combat kind of person, and was still unsure about carrying one around.

"Is Lexi alright?" Someone asked as I was walking by the living space and noticed Pops and some of the commanders.

"She's alright. Crocus is looking after her, but this is a problem." Pops mentioned and seemed to notice me as I gave a sheepish smile, trying to quickly move away. "It's alright, son. You can come in." That had me back track a few steps and soon opened the door.

"Sorry, Pops. I was just worried when mentioning Lexi." I comment, noticing Rakuyou being a bit perplexed as Lexi is his wife.

"It's alright, my boy. Close the door and come sit with us. Everyone will know soon enough." A nod left me as I closed the door and joined Jiru on the couch. Vista and Atmos were also present at the time with standing behind the couch and Pops continued. "Just last week Carin was attacked," the name registered as Blenheim's wife, "and now Lexi. I am worried that the women are being targeted, possibly trying to come at a more personal approach." That angered all of us, not liking the thought they were doing so—whoever it is.

"Lexi mentioned she didn't know anything as well." Rakuyou commented and I wondered if he had found her when hurt or what exactly happened, but I didn't bring it up. It didn't matter, Lexi— _and Carin_ —got hurt and whoever did it would pay for messing with the family.

"Everyone else who has a girlfriend or wife needs to bring them to the home for now. It is of the upmost protection and we will figure out who did this." Pops claimed with mentioning on telling the others and we agreed before he tapped his hand to the armrest as a dismissal. Rakuyou stayed as the rest of us left the room, but he stopped me for a moment. "Ace, I need you to bring by that thumb drive I gave you."

"Of course, Pops." I mentioned and began to leave and he wanted me to send Marco his way as well. I first decided to talk with Thatch real fast before going to my lover.

When I told Thatch about what happened, he was furious as most of us and made sure to always be with Izo. She already lived with Thatch, but they frequent the apartment he has, so for now they would stay here. I then left after I told Marco that Pops wanted to see him. The city was lively as always making my way to my apartment and was sure to be quick. Moving to the door, I stopped to get my key out and unlocked it. Stepping in, I thought for a minute on where I put the item and was heading for my bedroom after closing the door.

"Oh ho, welcome home." I stared in confusion as the lanky man was sitting on my bed, swinging a cane around.

"Dude, creepy." The comment left me with a small quirked smirk and he chuckled. "What's up, Lafitte? Last time you broke into my apartment was because someone was looking into you." The words left me as I moved to be in front of him more and this smile was there. Lafitte is one of Teach's men, and they frequent the area and do some things for Pops.

"I needed your help with something, that's all."

"Sure, right now?" I questioned and he moved the cane to his shoulder as he crossed legs.

"Preferably, it won't take long." A thought was there as I weighed my options, needing to get something back to Pops.

"Ugh, fine." I comment as I figured Pops would be okay if I did right after, he just said to bring it back to him, not when exactly.

"Oh? Were you about to do something?"

"Yeah, but it can wait for now if you need help with something." A smile left me and this inquisitive look is there, he was always mysterious though—a very witty person.

"I appreciate that," he comments while getting up and leads the way out of my room. My phone was ringing and I cursed lightly while pulling it out to notice the number and heard a hum.

"Sorry, it's Marco."

"Your lover?" I tensed lightly and gave a questioning look before waving it off. "It's quite alright, I am merely curious." The phone flickered off and I breathed out with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter much." I mention, not truly ready to admit to it since not a lot of people care for it, and then my phone rang again. "Oh goodness," the words left as I was moving a thumb to the green button, but a blade stopped it from pressing down. Surprise was through me as I merely flickered eyes and Lafitte was smirking.

" _Lovers_  of the sons first." My eyes began to widen at hearing that and quickly moved away. The phone knocked from my hand and I couldn't figure out where it went, but it didn't matter. A sharp stinging was there along a pectoral and up my shoulder, causing me to holler out in pain with a stumble but stayed standing. "You are the lover of Marco, correct?" I gripped to my shoulder as I looked to him in confusion.

"What the fuck, man?!" I shouted in slight horror and moved to avoid the blade before noticing Augur there. The gun was pointed towards my head, making me stutter a breath as I stared to the barrel. "Wha… what? Where's Teach?" I asked out in confusion before hearing that familiar laugh.

"Zehahaha, we were trying to be more discreet, but it seems we can't be with you." Eyes were over towards Teach who was leaning against a counter of my kitchen and I swallowed thickly. "Though, I was a bit surprised when hearing of such franchising between you two, but photos don't lie." A grin was there and I gritted teeth with a look.

"Why are you going for the lovers?" The question left me in a deep tone that was borderline a growl.

"Merely a means to play with them." Hearing Teach speak of the family as such a simple thing as throwing something away made me glare with teeth bared.

"Oh, I see. Playing the coward card is always nice, couldn't face them head on so you go for others who don't pertain directly." That made him sneer at me with a fierce hatred showing.

"Won't be talking soon enough." Something hit against my neck and I felt my world turn black.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Rough coughs left me, the dimness of the setting sun was there on my eyelids and I felt restricted. An amused noise is there as I began opening my eyes heavily, not able to move my arms. A chain is on me, I could tell by the feel and hearing the noise as I tried to move.

"Oh good, about time." That had me blinking to clear vision and noticed Teach standing with a grin, Burgess next to him with one as well. "I thought it more amusing as you struggled for life and be completely aware of it slipping from you." A laugh left him as Burgess moved and it sounded like something scrapped and I shifted to notice he was holding cinderblocks with chains on them. I let my eyes widen as my feet lifted when he moved the blocks. "Toss him in, Burgess." I was starting to notice I was on a dock and the sound of lapping water made my fear rise.

"Pops is going to kill you!" I shouted in threat as I felt my body dragged and knew I couldn't stop it, but Teach only laughed. "You just better hope Marco doesn't get a hold of you! He'll make your death fucking painful!" I shouted angrily and noticed my body being lifted up more.

"The dead can't talk." I clenched eyes shut and gritted teeth as I was hanging upside down now. "Anything else?"

"You better hope  _I_ don't survive or I am going to  _burn_  you alive." I moved to glare death defyingly at him, making him actually flinch before laughing as he shakes it off.

"Throw him." I was shifted, taking in calming breaths before inhaling sharply as he tossed me.

Water rushed around me as I soon began to sink to the bottom of the bay rapidly. It was deep enough that boat motors couldn't reach me and that meant a little more pressure. The water was a bit murky, but I could still somewhat see the dock. I tried using the water to slip arms out, but they did it too tight. Eyes clenched shut, feeling the burn in my lungs as I wasn't used to having to hold my breath for anything. Air slipped from me as I soon peered up again in desperation that I would somehow get free.

_But I wouldn't._

A clenching in my chest was there along with the last of my air slipping from me. Lips trembled as I resisted the urge to breathe in. It didn't last though as my body instinctively inhaled and water filled my lungs, making them convulse against the liquid. The coughing only worsened it as I jerked with it and soon felt as everything was  _silent_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I wasn't sure on what happened but I remember sputtering water and peering to some blond with green eyes. Which, is the same man next to me again as I noticed I was in some type of room on a bed and he was looking to his phone. Eyes flickered up at me as I viewed him in confusion and he set his phone to the side with a smile.

"Good, I was worried." He spoke out while a hand was to my head as he hummed lightly before pulling back. "And your temperature is regulated finally," he continued while smiling and I groaned lightly at the burn in my throat along with the throb in my shoulder and chest. "My name is Sabo, would you like some water?"

"Ye…" The word choked as he soon helped me to sit up, not being able to really use an arm, and I took the glass as I drank from it. A couple coughs left me, but I drank some more after that. "Where am I?" I asked him with only a slight hoarseness to it and this hum left him as he took the glass back.

"Near the Red Line docks where I watched those guys toss you a few days ago." The reminder made me realize the time frame and how I needed to contact the family.

"Can… can you call someone for me?" I asked, thinking of a certain two people since I am in the area.

"Of course, do you have the number?" A nod left me as I relayed the number and he punched it in before holding it out, but pulled a bit away when I reached for it. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Oh, sorry… Ace. My name is Ace." I told him while he smiled and gave the phone over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." A smile found me as I took the phone to push call. It ringed a few times as Sabo mentioned of getting me clothes and he just left the room with the door still open as the line picked up.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_

"Hey, Benn…" I comment with my slightly hoarse tone still lingering and heard a confused noise over the line.

" _Ace? What is it? Whose phone number is this?"_

"That's not important. I need you to come pick me up. I'm at the Red Line docks." I spoke out as Sabo soon returned with my underwear and shorts along with what seemed to be a new shirt.

" _Okay, we will be there immediately. Where exactly?"_  I looked to Sabo and he seemed to notice instantly on what I would want to know.

"Dock forty." Sabo spoke out and there was a hum from Benn as he must have heard.

" _Forty? Very well, we will be there. Just give us a few minutes."_

"Thank you so much, Benn. I appreciate this."

" _Of course, but explain once we get you."_  I agreed before bidding him a farewell and handed the phone over.

"Thank you for saving me, Sabo." I mention with a look to the man as he merely smiled and handed a shirt over first so I could begin pulling it on with some help as my wound hurt, but luckily it's a button up one. No clothes had been on me at all and figured he was nice enough to let them all dry.

"No problem, you can just repay me at a later date." I gave a questioning look and he chuckled lightly with a ruffle of my hair, making me complain lightly. "Joking."

"Well, we could hang out some time, you seem pretty cool if you saved me and all." I mention and he hummed lightly before giving a snort.

"Okay, I will accept that offer, I will give you my number." A nod left me as I soon moved to finish getting dressed and he went to go steer the boat.

Moving down the tight hall to a small living space, he soon peered from the door. There was a smile as I soon moved to him, accepting the small card given to me with a number on it. He had me stay on the upstairs closed off room until he confirmed on seeing Benn, who moved towards the short dock we were at. Once he was close while addressing who he was, I moved out of the room at the wave of a hand. Relief showed and Sabo helped me step down, not being able to use my arm.

"Do stay safe, Ace." He told me as I nodded to him with a smile.

"Thanks again, Sabo. See you some other time." I comment and he smirked to that before waving his hand as he pushed the boat away from the dock. As I turned, Benn was waiting for me to approach and gave a raised eyebrow.

"You never stop amazing me."

"Hm?" I hummed in curiosity as he led me back to the car and was somewhat looking me over.

"That man was a part of that rebel organization." A noise left me in slight surprise, not knowing that and he merely chuckled. "Now get in the car." He pointed as I got in the back and felt arms around me with a whine there from a certain man, but I was not all for that right now.

"Shanks, my arm,  _please_." I mention with a hiss as pressing to the shoulder aggravated the wound and he released me while pulling at my shirt to notice the bandages.

"What happened?" A nod left me as Benn began to drive off and I situated to relax more while facing the redhead.

"I have to contact Pops in case he doesn't know yet, but a couple of the son's wives were attacked in the past two weeks." A perplexed look was there, Shanks being the same as Pops when it came to family or friends getting hurt. "So, we had everyone move their lovers into the main home to watch over them properly. I had been going back to my apartment for something that Pops needed and Lafitte was there." A purse of his lips is there, probably knowing where this was going already. "He needed help with something, so I agreed but…" A slight pause was there as I knew I would have to come out with it. "Marco had tried calling and I was going to answer, but Lafitte distracted me for a moment. When Marco tried calling again, Lafitte stopped me before telling me that they were… were after the sons' lovers first." I mention seriously and there was a vague expression, staying completely serious on this situation.

"And your Marco's." It was a statement as I frowned and nodded to confirm as he soon understood, not seeming fazed by the information. "Then they attacked you as well?"

"Yes, but only because I had seen them. The others hadn't of known on who it was, but I did. So… someone knocked me out and… I was taken to the docks where he  _basically_ cement-shoed me." I explained dryly and eyes widened as he looked me over while I took in a breath. "Luckily, Sabo saw me being thrown in and pulled me out. But now I need to let Pops know before someone else gets hurt." A phone is out immediately as he pressed the call button and handed it to me. It took a few rings before there was a pick up, noises were loud in the background.

" _I'm a bit busy, Akagami."_ The voice sounded irritated, but I didn't mind because of the situation and who he thought was calling.

"Pops," I breathed out his name in relief and there was silence from him before a loud bang noise to a table. That quieted everything down as I heard him take in a breath.

" _Is this…?"_

"Yeah, this is Ace. I'm sorry to worry you, Pops." A breath of relief was there as I could tell others were voicing confusion. "Listen, I know who it was. It's Teach, Pops. He was aiming for the lovers first." I told him firmly as the car soon stopped at the home where Shanks and his group stay at.

" _Teach?"_  The name was questioned and he growled out.  _"Haruta, find him this instant without him knowing. Rakuyou, Blamenco, I want you to help him along with any other members from his group."_ Confusion was out at the order, but I heard chairs moving.  _"Are you alright, son?"_

" _Is that Ace?!"_  Thatch hollered in the background and I smiled at that. Shanks and Benn had moved to get out of the car, it was turned off, but they were giving me a moment.

"Yeah, I am now… I'm…" I stopped for a second as the car doors shut firmly and I had a hand moving through my hair. "I'm lucky to be alive, Pops…"

" _What happened?"_

"He basically cement-shoed me." The words left me and this practical growl was there and I could picture his look of fury. "I'll wait for someone to come get me."

" _Someone will be there soon, Ace. Just relax and we will start to get that_ _ **ingrate**_ _."_ A relief is in me as I nodded before clearing my throat lightly,feeling thirsty again.

"Thanks, Pops."

After I was off the phone, I went after Shanks who waited for me with an arm finding around my back because of my wound. We went inside where others greeted me and that had me do so back as well. They got me something to drink and eat, talking to me as their doctor looked over the wound better. I noticed they had looked worriedly, but didn't comment as they kept me company. The doctor even checked over my breathing and wrote down some things, probably for Crocus to know once I get home. I was bandaged up again after some stitches were applied and had my shirt back on when I was informed of my ride.

"Ace," I looked to blue eyes and smiled as I had wanted to see him the most. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll come see you guys again!" I mention to Shanks's men who hollered out in agreeance and mentioning about booze being brought. It made me laugh before going to Marco as the doctor handed over papers. "Bye everyone!" I claimed out while Shanks followed with me and everyone hollered again in farewell. Stepping out, Benn was standing out with a cigarette and I noticed Vista in the car out front. "Thanks for coming to get me." I told the two I have known for so long and they smiled while Shanks ruffled my hair.

"Of course, anytime." That had me move to hug him and it was returned before I did the same to Benn. Pulling away, I gave them a smile and soon moved with Marco to the car.

"I'll let you know when I have my phone back!" I mentioned and I stopped by the back car door.

"Don't forget to call your new associate." Benn mentioned and I laughed at that before waving out.

"Aye, I won't!" I comment and got into the back seat and settled as Marco already sat on the other side. Once closing the door and the car going, an arm was pulling me over and I was held in a tight embrace.

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer, yoi." He mentions while I situated to have legs over his lap and one arm around his neck since the other hurt too much to lift that high. "We didn't think fast enough to consider they would know…"

"It's alright, Marco. I'm here, okay?"

"Pops… Pops didn't tell me what they did since he had to of done something more than your shoulder." I breathed out at the mention of that and gripped to him firmly.

"What else do you do at the docks?" I asked simply and that had him stiffen considerably with hands lightly shaking as he gripped to me.

"I am going to  _kill_  him." The word seethed and I rubbed my face to his neck as I closed eyes.

"Can… Can I sleep a bit?" I asked tiredly and there was a nod there as a hand rubbed my back.

"Go ahead, yoi."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone practically smothered me and they didn't even know the details, just that I had been nabbed. I appreciated it all as they let Crocus do a once over, but he didn't mess with the stitching except to apply some medicine. Something I guess he read in the papers given to him and he checked over my breathing again. It was the main concern and I had told him what happened so he was aware on how drowned I was.

The family was told on Marco and me being together, which is why they came after me, and surprisingly most had a feeling. A few were questionable on the matter, not used to something so close to home, but they were fine since we were happy. We didn't change much in appearance around everyone and that seemed to help a lot, though it was mainly because I was still nervous about it. I wasn't ashamed of being with Marco, I just didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama in the family.

I had a new phone, them getting rid of my old one in case Teach and them hacked or something into it—which could result with them in knowing of my survival. They did it on demand, just to be on the safe side and I was lucky to know most numbers by heart, though Marco just gave them to me again. I had a new number now, talking to Sabo on most occasions and he vaguely told me of being a part of the rebels. I knew their name,  _the Revolutionaries_ , by asking Haruta about it a little, but I never typed it out and mainly chattered to him about random things. Sabo seemed to like my normalcy—he called it—and would talk about some things as well.

"We need to handle Teach," Blenheim commented as we sat at a meeting again since we had them frequently.

"If we could find him, that is." Curiel spoke out as the past month has been a dud on information since it seems that Teach figured out he was tipped off, though we are still sure that Teach is unaware of me living, and I soon thought of something. As Pops addressed on some other things, such as groceries and a list of things that anyone's girlfriend or wife would need as well, I messaged Sabo. If I was correct, the rebels were handy in retrieving information for a price most of the time, but it didn't hurt to ask.

' _Give me twenty-four hours and Teach will practically be yours.'_

It didn't surprise me reading that and I asked him,  _'price?'_

' _You help me with a problem in return.'_  A play of my thumb was there as I was going to ask on what and he replied again.  _'Your lover with have nothing to worry about, I will keep you safe.'_  I smiled lightly, Sabo knew of my relation with Marco since I went ahead and told him. Everyone was finding out and no doubt Sabo would have found out anyways, especially when I chattered about my lover a lot.

"Hey, Pops." I mentioned during a pause and most looked to me.

"What is it, son?"

"Give me twenty-four hours, I think I can get information on Teach's whereabouts." The words left me as I tapped my phone to my leg and gave a look since I received curious gazes.

"Oh?"

"I know someone who can look into it. Hopefully they will find something to help us." I mention and he nodded in understanding while Marco was giving a questioning look.

"Let me know when they have something then."

"Of course, Pops." I smiled to the man and he rumbled lightly while we began in about a few other territory things before he dismissed us. Marco held me to spot though and the other's left, not commenting as I stayed in spot. The doors closed as I was left with Marco and Pops, who was mainly looking amused at the blond.

"You  _know_ someone?" Marco questioned with narrow eyes of how I made such connections that he wasn't aware of and I laugh lightly before situating to put an elbow to the table.

"A friend. I didn't want to ask unless we needed it, but I figured it was beneficial now."

"And in return? Since I know everyone has a price, yoi." My lover mentioned and I gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Needs help with something." A frown is there from him, blue eyes flickering to me in worry. "Marco, calm down. They wouldn't let me get hurt, and wanted me to reassure  _you_  that I would be safe." I smiled as he rose an eyebrow and Pops was chuckling in amusement.

"Fine," it was in an unsure answer, but went with it as we stood up.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know, Pops." I comment while our father figure chuckled and nodded his head.

"Good job, son." That made me feel a swell of pride and I joined Marco to our room.

Entering the bedroom, his being one of the bigger sized, my body was grasped onto while he pressed me to the wall. A thrill pumped through me as he dived lips for mine and I moaned in delight. We  _were_  on a type of ban of any activities for a while because of my lungs and the wound, but now we merely had to be careful with my wound. Marco gripped to my butt cheeks as he kneaded them a bit and I had arms lazily over his shoulders. Lips quickly moved to my neck and I dipped my head back as I moaned at the feel of those lips skimming with nips.

"I'm going to love you all day." The words were husky in my ear and I tremble while moaning as he sucked on the lobe.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I sat up as my phone was playing a tone and looked to it with a palm rubbing to an eye. Noticing the name and time, I soon answered it with a low groan.

"What's up?"

" _Meet me on the roof."_  The phone clicked off and I groaned lightly before moving to get out of bed with the phone finding the end table again.

"Mh, Ace?" Marco questioned as I soon pat to his arm and slid out of the bed.

"Be back." I merely spoke out groggily and tugged on pants and a light jacket before moving through the bedroom to the door. Marco had made a confused noise as I left the room and soon moved my way up to the roof, being easy access as long as you know the code. Only the family members did and I soon made my way into the cool night air, but it felt nice enough not to send a shiver through me. A figure is leaning against an air unit and I grinned. "Hey, what's up, goldilocks?" I asked out and he snorted at the nickname.

"Sorry, sleeping beauty." He grinned while I moved over to join him against the air unit. "Here. What you need to know." A folder was handed over as I skimmed it lightly before feeling a big smile on me. "Friday night, get a suit on and meet me at the Landin."

"Oh? Fancy date? I'll have you know I'm not sure about dates. Marco might not like that." I mention in humor and he chuckled before crossing a leg over the other with arms covering his chest.

"Not entirely, let's just say you are going to be my masked guest." Curiosity left me as I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged with a look. "I'll see you at around eight."

"Scandalous." I joked with him, making him chuckle before I patted to his shoulder. "Thanks, Sabo."

"Anytime." That had me smile before shifting with the folder and I yawned loudly as I went for the building.

"I am heading back before Marco hunts me down." That had him laugh lightly before I heard a shifting noise.

"Until then." I went in the building after he said that and I could already tell he departed as well. Moving down the stairs and into the hallway, Marco was there against the wall with eyes closed.

"I said I would be back." I groaned lightly and he was looking to me tiredly before noticing the folder.

"Your friend met you on the roof?"

"Seemed better than on the ground where I could have possibly been spotted." I mention before moving to press into him with a breath leaving me. "Sleepy~!" I complained, making him snort while I was being tugged along to our room. We found the bedroom again as I set the file inside the nightstand drawer and climbed back into bed. "I'll let Pops know first thing when getting up." I mention and we got into the sheets after I tossed any remaining clothes. Hands pulled me over, Marco holding me protectively and I merely let him, knowing he might have been stressed by that alone.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I had reviewed on what Sabo had given me and took it to Pops before breakfast since he was in his office for a moment. He was happy to read this all and told me to thank my associate. A smile was on me and we then went to breakfast to enjoy the family time. The family was readying themselves on this new lead and as Friday came around, I was dressed up while fixing cuff links—the suit being a new one with a shirt that is a vibrant orange. Izo was watching me as I made sure to be good enough and she was amused by Marco's slight glare.

"Relax, Marco. I'll be with my friend the whole night." I mention with a gaze in the mirror before fixing the other cuff and then turned with a look.

"It takes me nearly _hours_  to get you ready, yoi." The comment was there and I snorted before moving over to him.

"That's because you allow me to and plus it's fun to roll around with you." I mention before grasping his shirt to pull him slightly for a kiss before moving away. "You're just upset because you want to rip my clothes off already." A slight growl was there and I chuckled before pulling away to move. "Izo?"

"Dashing." She commented while I turned and she soon fixed my shirt collar just a slight bit. "You should probably get going, studmuffin." The playful tone came out as I laughed lightly before grabbing my wallet to put on the inside pocket of the jacket.

"Just make sure someone can let me in when I get back." My phone was put on silent and noticed Sabo mentioning he had arrived to the meeting place before placing it away.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know. When I get back." I comment and this frown was even on Izo, making me sigh out as I gave a smirk. "I trust my friend enough, they did save me after all." The words left me as they only vaguely know someone fished me out, luckily. "I have to go, be home later." I began to leave the room and Curiel was in the hall with a look to me. It was agreed that he would drive me there and leave before I met my friend, only because as I told Pops, the less people who knew of my connection the better until we deal with Teach anyways. Since we are pretty sure the man still has no idea of me being alive, so the scouting of our building was there as well so I couldn't be sneaking out of the alley for the car.

We found ourselves at the Landin, it was closed—of course—since it is merely a book store, but I got out with a glance with my head ducked in the dark. Sabo was actually across the street in a phonebooth, making me chuckle as I had only glanced him along the dark street with streetlights glowing warmly. I bid Curiel a farewell and he left while I stood with eyes to the car. After he drove off, I knew he was good enough away and moved across the street. Sabo was there to begin walking to our destination, us keeping a distance. I knew when to catch onto things and merely enjoyed the night.

When finding near an alley, I followed and he was waiting with a mask out for me. The base color is red and looked to have a feather veil design of an orange color along the sides as if it were wings spread out on either side of the eye slots. It overall shimmered in the streetlight behind me as gold glitter was on it. Looking at it, I knew it would cover my freckled cheeks easily and should make me look like a different person mostly.

"Turn." I did just that so he could pull the mask onto me and tie it properly to hold perfectly. Once on, I turned back to him to see that he was pulling on his own mask of a dark blue that seemed to spike in a curve away from the eye slots and dark green glitter was along the solid mask. Then he held out an elbow and gave a reassuring smile towards me. "Tonight, you are my date, but do not worry—I do not require any intimate interaction besides your hand or arm with mine; unless you inquire more." Curiosity left me before putting my hand around to rest in the crease of his elbow.

"Such a gentleman." I mentioned playfully while he led me down the alley and turning a corner, noticing someone slip into a door. It was hardly noticeable and he led us up to that door and gave three firm knocks to the metal door. A slit opened for the peep hole and a veil was there to conceal the man looking to us.

"Animal."

"Dragon." This noise of surprise was made and soon Sabo tilted his head. "Do I need to stab your eye as well, Mallow?" The words were spoken lightly, but I could tell this guy tested Sabo and this was most likely not the first time.

"You both may enter." A snort left me after the hatch closed and Sabo glanced to me with similar amusement. We entered once the door opened and we walked through a dim-lit hall and stairs. I glanced to Sabo in questioning and he raised a glove hand to tap at his lips with a finger. That meant to be quiet, so I did since this was his whole plan anyways. Classical type of music entered my ears and soon this man opened the door for us with a bow. It was a different world and I gripped lightly to his arm, but not by much.

Nobles littered the place, I could practically smell the diamonds and money on them from a distance. Everyone wore masks of all different kinds and as men wore suits, women were being what Izo would call  _scandalous_  and practically still seething of that of higher status. The most disturbing part is I knew who these people were mostly by how women were in glass containers to dance in smooth sways, barely covered and wore veils over their mouths. These people were Celestial Dragons, the highest you could be of patricians and I made sure to keep myself firm as eyes strayed to us.

Sabo led me through the room as we were moving towards a certain woman and man. People looked to us with whispers of surprise and I knew what of since not many showed out. We were portraying a gay couple among  _nobles_ , the most stuck up people on this planet, even more than the government. I knew that this was part of Sabo's plan, he probably needed attention to us more.

"Good evening." Sabo greeted the two who looked to me with knowing looks and I gave a gaze of indifference.

"Fantastic way to gather attention," the man with a solid green mask and streaks of deep red along it mentioned with a slight smile as they cooled their expressions.

"Though, he could easily draw attention by how much of a rebel he wants to dress." The woman with a white lacy mask giggled with a matching lacy fan fluttering to her face and the other hand extended with a glove. "I am Koala." I recognized the name and I decided to go with what I knew of nobles. Releasing Sabo, I lightly rested my hand under hers with a bow to rest lips to knuckles.

"Pleasure." I grinned cockily as I rose and she giggled while fanning her face.

"Impressive." Sabo commented and the man next to Koala held out his hand towards me.

"They call me Hack." I shook his hand firmly and gave a grin.

"Sorry, no fancy bow for you." The joke left me, making him chortle out in amusement and we released hands.

"Fantastic, I can take you along the room," Sabo mentioned and I chuckled while looking to him. "All I need you to do is last through until they finish."

"Sure, though I must warn you, I have a hard time filtering sometimes." I mention and this knowing smirk was there towards me with green eyes about shimmering with the glitter in the crystal lights. "And plus, this fancy shit makes me want to gag." That caused the three of them to lowly snort and I gave a slight pout on that.

"Come along, Ace." The whisper comes out with a smirk of amusement.

That had us moving along the room, mingling with blue bloods—sadly—and I made sure to behave along with a different name used. Then I began to realize that I was amusing the ladies the most and made sure to attract attention that way. It was amusing seeing the husbands get perturbed on my manner and Sabo seemed to encourage me when moving to other people. I loved messing with the patricians in such a way, attracting the lady's attention even though it is obvious I was on a 'higher relation' with Sabo.

"Oh, fuck…" Sabo cursed lowly and I carefully glanced in the direction he just was as if I was looking at nothing particular. A cold ran through my blood as I gritted my jaw lightly and gave a glance to Sabo who was glaring to the man. "Not only is Akainu here, but Teach as well… What the fuck…?" Confusion was there as he soon led me over to look at a different art piece, away from the two men conversing. "We need to get you out of here, she should be done anyways." We paused at a painting to gaze upon it for a few minutes, admiring the work like most blue bloods did.

"Oh~, what a surprise…" An amused voice was there and I frowned at that, not turning towards the man. "To have one of the rebels here." That lightly surprised me, but was thankful that the man did not recognize me and was referring to Sabo.

"Pardon? Do I know you?" Sabo had turned and I made it like I was ignoring the individual for being rude.

"Not yet, but soon enough…" A hum left Sabo as he carefully held to my hand and lifted it.

"I highly doubt it. Come along, dear." That had me hold back a chuckle while he pulled me away and I soon had an arm around his. The whole movement kept me faced away from Lafitte as lips were to my ear. "Let's go home." That was for show and I felt a chill up my spine, the hot breath causing it since the difference of temperature on a sensitive area. An amused smirk was on me as we walked along and I noticed Hack give a hand gesture. "Good," was all Sabo spoke out before we began to leave the room.

"Ah? Trying to leave?" The man appeared with an arm out before us and I noticed it to be that other guy with Teach.

"Good evening, Akainu. I was just taking my lover home, if you must know." I eyed the man and this look was on him as he tilted his head at me.

"Very charming, but you  _must_  stay for the main event. A grand show will be on display for everyone's  _entertainment_." This smirk was there and I could already think of the awful things that could happen to some poor person.

A breath left me in irritation as I gripped to Sabo's arm, acting like a persistent lover and I moved to lean closer with a low whine. This chortle left my friend and Akainu was staring with a look of slight amusement; surprising me since I figured he would be disgusted by the sight. Then again, blue bloods never stop amazing me on how disgusting they can be.

"I do not think my lover approves of such a wait and I must say he is  _quite_  impatient." The comment came out as I had both hands along his arm and gave a look towards Akainu. My look was that of displeasure of having to wait and he flickered a look along me from under the pure red and black swirled mask.

"Akainu, when will the event start?" The voice had me ignore the need to tense in slight distress and I frowned. It was a mere show of being blocked by so many individuals and I about freaked when Teach appeared to the side of Akainu. Eyes flickered to me from beneath the simple black mask and there is a hum there. "Hmm? You seem familiar…" The question lingers as I merely stay straight face and lean against Sabo more while moving his hand and kissing to the knuckles. Teach notices evidently this was  _not_ Marco with eyes flickering in confusion—plus, to him I shouldn't even be  _alive_ —and my friend made a noise.

"Stop eyeing my lover in such a way, I do not cater to those that try to get to underneath; especially you, Akainu. Eyes to yourself." A smooth threat was there, protecting me from being discovered and I lingered eyes along Akainu.

"Then your lover should stop with his eyes as well." This smirk was on me, amused at the fact that some noble  _male_  was showing interest in me.

"I am not interested in your show. Spade gives me enough of a display when at home and you are intervening on such time." The nickname was what I have been using and soon he shifted me lightly as I smirked with eyes flickering to my friend as if I was trying to be alluring. Teach wouldn't connect any plausible dots, I wasn't like this with random people and only had eyes for Marco, but this was needed for show and is actually  _really_  fun. For some reason, my blood was pumping in thrill like how I get with Marco when he wants to ravish me. "Now, if you will excuse us." We walked on as I kept close to Sabo with my other hand messing with my hair and he was chuckling as I gave a charming smile to the man by the door. A curious eyebrow was there as he opened it to let us go up the stairs and I kept up appearance with a slight giggle.

Exiting the place completely, we got into a car waiting for us and I was laughing out from what happened, not worried since the driver was actually Hack. Koala had already left a while before that and Sabo told me to keep the mask, saying I looked ravishing with it—that making me snort with a blush. We found the family home after a little while, them knowing the area was clear, and I went into the home.

Moving towards the stairs, I smiled at Pops who was in the front room waiting for me to get home. A rumble of amusement was there as I still wore the mask and I made my way to my shared room. Finding the room, I entered and wasn't surprised that Marco was still up watching TV. As I closed the door, he looked to me before taking in the fact that I had a mask.

"Where did you go? A patrician party?"

"Possibly." I comment with a smirk and this look was there of surprise before I pulled off my jacket. "Come here, I'm horny from flirting all night." I tossed my jacket and an eyebrow raised in slight humor and questioning, but he did notice my joke. Those patrician women were hardly enough to get me going, but I was filled with adrenaline and seeing my lover set everything bursting. A cocky grin was on me as I felt my veins pump in me even more and curled a finger to him. "I would love to have some much  _needed_ sex with you." He was already on feet and to me while pinning me to the wall with lips to my throat. A groan left me as hands lined my torso and began tugging on buttons.

"Flirting, yoi?"

"It's interesting to have women in your hands while their husbands are glaring to you, especially when you are not interested in them." I chuckled while lining hands along his neck and moaned as my shirt was free to let lips trail. "Along with the fact that I was portraying someone else's lover for the evening. He found it amusing…" Lips stopped and he pulled back with a look to me and that had me stick out my tongue. "My friend is a man, not that you ever asked. We were practically daring and the center of attention, though his friend said that was just because I screamed misplaced with my attractive rebel look." Hands gripped to my hips as he pushed me up the wall and was flush against me, but kept a look up at me.

"You are too carefree." The remark only made me grin wider with hands moving along his neck in soft caresses.

"He only made interaction with my hand and arm, no need to worry. Nothing else was going to happen between us and every moment I was practically craving you." The words left me as I lined fingers along his face and gave a desiring look. "I'll tell you more once you fuck me."

"You sure get cocky after being to a party like that, yoi."

"Hm? I always thought I was cocky with you?" A chortle left him as he began rocking against me.

"That mask does look good on you." The comment is a purr as fingers began tugging at my pants more.

"I know, I am practically the  _highlight_ of the party."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You saw Teach there?" Marco questioned as we went and found Pops still up, figuring I should let the man know.

"Yeah, he was speaking with Akainu."

"What was a government dog doing there?" Thatch had been up for a midnight snack when we went to Pops and he wanted to join along.

"I guess for some main show, we didn't stay that long and I probably wouldn't want to anyways. Whatever needed to be done on his end was done, so we left." I comment and they had thoughtful looks before I sighed out. "But, Akainu did confront us before leaving and during that time… Teach walked up as well." That had them tense with gazes to me as I gave a noise and shrug. "He mentioned I seemed familiar, but he knows I only had eyes for Marco and mostly thinks I am dead, so he probably didn't connect the two especially since I was with my friend and did some flirty eyes to go along with everything."

"Goodness, am I going to have to keep an eye on you?" Marco questioned and I laughed lightly before waving a hand.

"I told you already, but it helped me keep up distractions since all the women were gazing at me, so their husbands were focused on that. Anyways, my friend had to threatened Akainu for eyeing me, so you should be thankful." I scolded lightly to my lover who had a surprised look on what I mentioned.

"You are never going to a patrician party again."

"Fine with me, I hate blue bloods." A scoff left me before giving a hum, "though, it was rather amusing…" Those words had them snorting before Pops cleared his throat.

"This means he may be allying with Akainu," our father figure mentioned and I nodded a bit.

"I asked my friend as well on the matter, he said he would be looking into it and would let me know what he discovers as well." I mention while Pops nodded and Thatch moved with a questioning gaze.

"Who is this friend anyways?" I smiled at that and merely rested an elbow to the armrest with my chin finding a hand.

"Someone reliable and is making Marco extremely jealous." The words left me to answer the question and blue eyes glared to me.

"I am  _not_  jealous, yoi."

"But it's cute."

"Stop being cocky, brat." A grin left me on that and he snorted with eyes rolling. "Besides, you  _just_  told me that your associate was a male and don't share anything else with me."

"I used to only be into females before you, did you think I suddenly liked every man walking by with blond hair?" I raised an eyebrow and I heard a snort from Thatch, trying to clasp a hand tightly to his mouth.

"So, he's blond?" A laugh left me on that question from Marco and slapped to his leg.

"Yep, and I madly fall in love with all blond-haired males that like to be protective of me." I soon moved hands to behind my head and gave a smirk to him as he looked to me.

"Funny…" It was answered dryly and I chuckled in amusement as he gave a look, absolutely bothered by my statements.

"It's okay, though he has his own attractive attributes, he doesn't resemble a fruit." Thatch broke at that as I felt fingers pinching to my cheek roughly and pulling me closer.

"What was that, yoi?!"

"Pi-ne-ap-ple~!" The sing song voice came out and he growled lightly while pulling harder and then hooked an arm around my neck. Pops was laughing along with the humor and Thatch was trying to gather himself from the floor since he rolled off the loveseat he was resting in. Once everyone settled, Marco keeping his tight hold and I hummed in enjoyment, Pops decided to continue.

"Anyways, we shall wait for any reply and do our own snooping, of course." Pops mentioned with a grin and glanced to the clock as it was late enough as it is. "To bed, sons." Marco got up with me as he dragged me along and I bid Pops and Thatch a goodnight and waved.

Making it up the stairs, I lined a hand along his arm and we got to the bedroom. In the room, I was released and moved to have my arms around his neck so I could smile up at him. A look slight displeased look is there and I chuckled while giving a softer expression and shoved my face into his neck.

"You are one of the best things to happen in my life." I told him truthfully and arms were around my waist to pull me closer, his head resting to mine with a breath leaving him.

"I love you." Those words had my eyes opening in surprise and I shifted to pull back with a look to him.

"Really?" I asked, not used to being told that from anyone and he chortled lightly with lips pressing to mine reassuringly.

"Of course, yoi."

"Then I love you, too." A pure feeling is in me, filling me to the brim with warmth and I pulled him in for a kiss.

Everything seemed to almost be in place.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A low groan left me in confusion as I had rolled over, Marco left early that morning and I felt something against my hand when I rolled. It was soft, like hair, and I moved my hand through the locks. This low moan of pain was there and my eyes opened in surprise with quick flickers as I shifted to sit up. Blond hair is there and I recognized the person sitting by the bed.

"Sabo?" I asked in a soft tone of shock and moved along the bed, thankful I was at least in underwear.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up." My body was leaning to notice the blood staining clothes and stared in surprise, but let out a calming breath. Laying along the bed I grasped my phone to message Crocus, saying to calmly come to the bedroom with his doctor bag. Having mention that if anyone asks that it is a check up on my shoulder because I had been avoiding him or something, and added question marks to see if that was a good excuse.

"Just hold on." I spoke out as I began off the bed to pull on pants and went for the bathroom to grab some towels. I moved around to be kneeling by my friend and got a towel to replace his hand as I pressed to the wound firmly, making him groan. "Crocus will help fix you up." The words left me as green eyes looked to me in appreciation and gave a short nod to show he was coherent.

The door opened a few minutes later, Crocus coming in while closing the door softly and gave a curious look. Moving to me, he soon noticed the wound and was next to me immediately. Grey eyes flickered to me on a random stranger in my bedroom, but was quick to stay on track.

"I'm going to lay you down. Ace, put out a towel." I followed instructions and then Sabo was laid to the ground and Crocus was pulling the shirt away. He had scarring from what seemed to be years ago, a burn scar, it looked to probably go with the one around his left eye. Other scars littered him, my blood pumping and trying to figure out why I was getting the same thrill as I usually do with Marco. Crocus wiped the blood to see what he was dealing with and put a towel in spot. "Ace, hold firm." A nod left me as I helped him and he was pulling on gloves and began to get out what he needed.

Stitches were there and he had me message Pops on having Bay drop in with some things and would explain more soon. Once Sabo was bandaged, I helped him to our couch to lay along it and he was still awake through it all. I wondered if he was used to that sort of thing, especially what he is a part of and made sure to be there to chatter as Crocus met with Bay. She worked at a hospital in her town, being smaller than the city, but had a clinic. An IV was provided and we had Sabo hooked up, that's when he agreed to have Pops come in.

"This is your  _friend_  I assume?" Pops was amused, chuckling as he sat to a chair and eyed Sabo.

"I apologize for making my way in unannounced."

"I had a feeling you were the associate Ace mentioned, plus you did know the roof code." I looked to Sabo in surprise as he smirked and I groaned with a hand to my forehead.

"The information trade…" The words left me as Sabo must have glanced to see the code when I did it to get back in the home. I gave an exasperated look to my friend who was lowly chuckling in amusement and I moved to get him a throw blanket.

"I felt this was the safest place near me. I hope you don't mind." Sabo spoke as I soon covered him up and sat to the coffee table to be next to him again.

"I don't mind, you are a friend of my son and helped him. It's the least I could do, guararara!" It was nice that Pops was so carefree with people he knew were good and soon the door opened. Blue eyes flickered in confusion, a frown appearing as eyebrows furrowed to the person on the couch. Sabo lifted a hand up in a wave, not turning to face the other, but was smirking.

"Good evening, Marco. I have heard much about you, no need for the daggers as I have not yet done anything for that." I snorted while my lover moved to close the door and was walking over behind the couch to look down. Surprise was there as he noticed on why the other had an IV. "Oh, you really are attractive in person as they say." A snort left Marco as I noticed Sabo's smug look, it was a compliment with a hint there. "Maybe not as much as Ace, but close enough." That had me laughing and blue eyes gave a warning glance to my friend, Pops was laughing as well.

"I'm assuming you are the  _friend_."

"Right you are. I apologize for invading your room, but I felt it was best if I was near someone who knew of me." The comment came out in reply to Marco's words and I shifted a bit forward in my spot.

"Yeah, talk about giving me a heart attack, waking up to see you there." I showed a frown and Sabo gave a smile before he pointed to my phone.

"I need to contact my boss, if possible."

"Of course, no problem." I handed over the phone and he was going through my contacts, probably to get a hold of Koala first.

"I shouldn't be here long, especially since I know I disturbed someone's nest." Green eyes flickered to my lover who was giving a displeased look still.

"Stop provoking my pineapple, Sabo." I mention with a grin and he snorted with a chuckle before I noticed Marco about ready to smack me on the back of the head.

"Very well," my friend merely agreed as he was messaging after getting one in return. "My ride will be here in about ten minutes."

"I'll have Crocus make a report for your doctor." Pops began to stand and we looked to him.

"I appreciate that and thank you for letting me sneak into the home without alarm." Sabo mentions and really truly had a look that he meant his words.

"Bah, I had a feeling on who you were and actually had Crocus waiting for the message." A scoff left me at hearing those words and Pops laughed before moving out of the room.

"How did you get in the house?" Marco asked in confusion as my phone was handed back over and I propped feet up to the couch next to Sabo.

"I have ways." Green eyes were staring to my lover that was frowning and I snorted with chuckles, covering my mouth in humor. "Oh yes, Ace…" Sabo was looking to me as he smirked and tilted his head. "I need you again next week, you are quite flattering at blue parties and I wanted to keep appearance." A grin was on me, adrenaline pumping as I couldn't believe I was actually getting excited for a stupid, fancy party.

"Sure, Mister Fancy. Is the big bad dog going to be there? You might have to get him to keep paws off this time around." I joked along with him and this chuckle left him with a shake of his head as he ruffled blond hair.

"Well, isn't that more  _someone's_  fault." A look is there to me in knowing and this shrug left me in innocence.

"I only gave him an amused look, seeing as he is some top dog."

"You are a rile, how do you not take him to parties?" Sabo was looking to my lover who was watching us interact in curiosity. "He is quite entertaining."

"We don't make it that far, I usually have the suit off him since he likes to be cocky before we even leave." That had me flush with a complaint on how  _so untrue_  that is.

"You just can't make up your mind to put clothes on me or take them off!" I whined in complaint and that had Marco smirk with a look that made me huff out. "Stupid, you like when I'm cocky anyways." My arms crossed while looking away with a pout and that had him snort while Sabo was chuckling.

"If anything, it seems him going to this party would be beneficial for you, Marco." That had my face flaring in heat as I noticed Marco looking to my friend slight surprise and I whined out.

"Sabo! Come on!"

"Oh yes, because an ever cocky brat is desired." That had me pout, even though Marco was joking and then there was a hum.

"Oh? Then Ace can always come home with me." For some reason my breath hitched and heat seared through my body as I sputtered in complaints.

"S-Sabo!" A smirk is to me with chuckles and it only made my body heat even more at the returning play he was doing.

"Are you challenging me, brat?" I notice blue eyes gleaming in threat as Sabo returned the look and I felt my heart thundering.

"Of course, for such a firecracker." A hand blocked another as Marco had been trying to punch Sabo and I was shocked by that. "Hmmm, too bad you seem bad at sharing. Two are better than one, especially since I wouldn't mind dragging you along home as well."

Hearing that had me flicker eyes and the thought of them both on me completely turned me on. Like, my cock was just like ' _hell~o, I am here for the party!'_  and I covered my mouth with eyes flickering away in embarrassment. I shouldn't be thinking those things, but the fact that Sabo was out right flirting with  _both_  of us was exciting.

"See, Ace agrees." That had me look back to them in slight confusion and Marco looks shocked at me, then he seems curious and smirks.

"Ah, I see, I didn't realize you wanted to be sandwiched together."

"I didn't say anything!" I complain and then Marco was pulling his hand away as he eyes me with a knowing look.

"Stand up, yoi."

"Fuck you." I bit back as he chortled and I tried to calm the heat pooling in my groin.

"I'll be doing that to you in a few minutes." A choked noise leaves me as it was unfair for him to talk like that when I am all riled up. There was thrumming in my veins as I soon played along with a cocky grin showing.

"Well, I am already half way undressed for you." Eyes closed as he groaned with a tilt of his head and piercing blue eyes reappeared as I could tell he was picturing to pin me where I am. "It seems we will be getting a new coffee table."

"So unfair with me being injured." Sabo mentioned and I flickered my gaze as green eyes gleam to me, causing a quiver to go through me with toes curling. "Anyways," my phone vibrates and he quirked a smirk and shifted lightly. "That should be my ride." I checked the phone and grinned as I messaged her back.

"She's coming in." The home became a bit lively and after just a few minutes the doors opened to show a woman with a beanie taming her hair.

"Oh, look! It's the cutie rebel!" Koala came over to hug me and that had me laughing as I joined her rocks with hands patting to an arm as my phone rest in my lap now.

"Koala~!" I complained with light sputters of laughter and she giggled while pulling away to pull at Sabo's ear.

"And you, mister! We wondered why you hadn't reported in!" More tugs were there, showing he was used to the treatment since his face just showed a complaint.

"Just a few miscalculations. Anyways, did you bring the paper?" She hummed while letting him go before making a noise and pulling out a folded paper to hand to me.

"Let me dance with you this coming time, cutie!" I took the paper and figured it was the meeting point for this next party.

"I'm not a good dancer." There was a snort in the air from Marco and he ignored my glare. "Shut up, pineapple."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I muttered with a glare staying for my lover to shut his mouth before grinning at Koala. "But I would love to have a drink next time."

"Splendid!" She chirped as I noticed Marco getting the IV raised for Sabo as he began standing up, Koala offering her shoulder. "Let's get you to the car," she started out with Sabo as he protested lightly with IV bag being held up by her.

"I'll message you later, Ace."

"Sure!" I agreed and then he moved his arm lightly to show a hand waving.

"You too, Marco." My lover showed a bit of surprise, but merely gave an inquisitive look. I could tell he was uncertain with this new development, but it wasn't that bad since he seemed rather curious than anything.

"I don't recollect giving my number."

"Nope, but it was in Ace's phone." A shrug was there as he tilted his head to have one eye gaze back and I chuckled at the fact he searched for Marco's number. "Don't forget to slip on your mask, firecracker."

"I know~!" I mention, already pumped to go to one of these parties because it was entertaining to make them mad. "Make sure Mister Fancy heals up, Koala!"

"No problem!" Sabo complained lightly as they soon exited the room with a few brothers glancing in before Marco moved to close the door. I moved my phone to the side and soon my lover pressed me down to the coffee table. A hand gripped my cock that had been dying down, but spiked right back up for him. Just some palming had me groaning with a thick swallow as eyes gleamed lustfully to me.

" _Nnh_ … M-Marco…" I pant heavily as he rubs against my confined erection and I began to wiggle with hands finding his shoulders as he leans over me. He leans down to kiss on my lips and I hum with eyes closed as our mouths move together. A pause lingers in our lip play as he pulls back slightly, but kept groping on me.

"I'll think about expanding our horizon, yoi." My eyes open in surprise and I touch his face with a low moan.

"Marco, you don't have to. I wouldn't if you didn— _aah_!" A surprised moan leaves me as he grips and lips were nipping to my chin.

"Quiet and let me have you." A low growl lingers as he moves to suck lightly along my neck, scrapping teeth lightly once and a while.

"I don't think I can be quiet." I told him with a grin as he groans before pulling away with a smirk to me as I rolled hips with his hand rubbing.

"You are asking for it, brat."


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that the two blonds were getting along after just a few days. I had first noticed Marco just giving frowns to messages he received before it slowly turned into snickers, making me assume the two found a means of connection to start off better. When I braved to ask about it, Marco mentioned he was starting to see what I liked about Sabo. Hearing that got me excited since Sabo would not  _stop_  with his flirtatious comments and I was about groaning audibly for some of the stuff he said. Like, we still talked like before, but he made more subtle hints and I caught onto a lot more things now.

So, when the next blue blood party came up—Marco was helping to dress me as he teased me. It was unfair, since I had a scheduled time, but would give a cocky grin as I had my mask on. I made sure to touch along him as well since he had on his open shirt and some sleep pants. Nails drag along his pectorals, causing him to shiver with teeth biting his bottom lip as I grinned up at him.

"Ace, I am about to take you over this sink." The words came out, making me laugh while pulling hands away from the tattoo and having them along his neck.

"You were already riled up before I touched you," I comment in a matter of fact tone and gave a short seductive growl and half lidded eyes behind my mask. "What were you and Sabo talking about?" It was full of curiosity and those pupils dilated as he looked into my eyes while smirking.

"On what we would do to you with that mask on, yoi." A groan left me at that comment and gasped lightly when a hand gripped onto a butt cheek firmly. "Let's say, our combined efforts would make you a hot mess."

"Marco~!" I complained in a whimper, "I almost want you to have me over this sink if you keep it up!" A chuckle was leaving him as he pulled away and let me move out of the bathroom and was straightening up my clothes. I left my phone on the coffee table, along with my wallet this time as advised to do.

"Sabo will let me know of when you arrive." The words were there as he began walking with me to the door and I wandered out with him trailing. Vista and Blenheim were talking in the hall, giving me a curious look, but merely greeted us with grins.

"I will be home afterwards."

"See you later, yoi." We stopped by the back door as he gave me a firm kiss and I noticed Rakuyou step in for a moment. He mentioned of it being clear and I gave Marco another kiss before leaving.

Arriving to the meeting place was fairly easy after taking some alleyways and then found Sabo leaning against the corner of a building. A smirk was there with a hand out, making a heat flutter through me as I grabbed to it. I snorted when he kissed to knuckles and he chuckled before letting go to have an elbow out. No hesitation left me as I grasped to his arm and we moved to the new location for the party.

Getting in was easy enough and we walked through a stairwell, passing a couple pressed into a corner of a wall that was off from the bottom of the steps and in a type of closet, but no door—not that they seemed to mind. The door was opened for us, the guy seeming to recognize us from last time and I merely had a smirk as I kept with Sabo. Nothing but confidence radiated from me as we strolled in. Some people glanced with a mixture of emotions and Sabo chuckled as we moved along to Hack—noticing he was viewing over jewelry in a display case.

"Good evening," a few women approached us and I gave a cocky grin. That had them sighing behind fans and Sabo moved his hand to grip mine and kiss to the back of it.

"Why don't you converse with these fair ladies, my love?" The question was there and I was peering to green eyes as he smirked in amusement.

"As you wish," I merely spoke back before he excused himself and was making his way to Hack.

"Are you two really of relations?" One asked, already cutting to the chase, and the other two looked on in curiosity.

"Yes, the one I make love to when possible." The words left me for amusement, but part of me really was curious on what Sabo would be like in bed. Ever since Marco started being okay with Sabo more and more by the day—I started to let my thoughts wonder further on that aspect.

"You two must have a risk- _a_ lifestyle." One with a blue mask giggled and I grinned with a look that I was thinking of our life.

"Yes, I would say so," I comment and they fluttered fans a bit while looking a bit behind me with fear and admiration.

"Good evening, ladies," hearing the familiar voice had me shift a bit to look upon Akainu as he smirked to me. "And Spade." The fact that he remembered my name so flawlessly showed that he definitely had an interest. Not that I would ever take on that, my eyes for my  _two_  blonds. It almost felt weird thinking about two people, but at the same time it was  _thrilling_.

"Evening, Sakazuki." The girls fluttered fans with eyes at the man and I quirked a smirk.

"Pleasure,  _Akainu_." Saying the name had him grin wide as I heard small gossip from the women.

"The event will be soon, I suggest getting seats now for a great view." The women agreed with him before beginning to move with little giggles my way and I merely smirked to them for amusement. Once they were far enough away, a hum was let out in curiosity. "You seem to be of your own?"

"My lover went to associate when I was stopped by the lovely ladies." I commented as I made sure to keep up, not wanting to seem anxious on being before the blue blood. A smirk was there as he looked to me in interest and I hummed out as a grin appeared with amusement. "Something on your mind,  _big dog_?" The question had him growl lightly and give off a light laugh.

"You could say so," the voice dipped and I felt hair stand on the back of my neck.

"Don't try to pester my love." The voice sent a relief through me as Sabo approached with bemusement. He moved up next to me with his arm around my waist and had my hip in a slight grip. "Let's go sit," Sabo commented while beginning to lead me away to another room.

"Enjoy the show," is the only remark that left Akainu with a deep chuckle.

Once entering the room, we found a table towards the back, no one sitting there since we weren't interested in the closer seats. It was nice to finally sit away from prying eyes as the show was being announced to play soon. Our chairs were close together and I enjoyed as he pulled his phone out under the table.

"I am glad you both are getting along." I mention as I could see him sending a reassuring message to Marco.

"We have common grounds," he states while putting his phone away and lights were dimming down. "Or more of a common interest." A hand gripped to my thigh and I hummed lightly while my hand moved to line along his shoulder as my arm rest on the back of the chair now.

"Did you get permission yet?" I chuckled in bemusement of Sabo being more attentive and he gripped a bit tighter.

"That I did," green eyes were gleaming to me as he smirked wide.

The guy on stage announcing the event was drowned out as the hand shifted, making me shudder a breath. A chuckle left him as he kneaded fingers, knuckles brushing my groin lightly. It made me hiss as I tried not to get an erection from the mere touches, but I have been wanting to delve a bit more with Sabo—especially if Marco is okay with it.

My body jerked while I moved my free hand to press the back of it to my mouth to prevent any noise. Fingers had begun to rub along my cock and I was trying really hard not to get bothered, but it was already too late. A heavy, shaky breath left me as I gripped a bit to the back of his suit with small trembles. I could see him grinning in amusement while continuing and I pressed my hand harder while a low groan was in my throat, the music playing loud enough to not hear.

"Follow me," those words were enough for me to follow in a light blur.

We found the bathroom, noticing it to be one-person stall, and he closed it while locking the door. Hands found me as he pulled me closer and lips were to mine as he kept me along him, our masks scrapping lightly. I gripped to the back of his neck as our tongues began pressing for a play and I felt his hands move to begin unfastening my suit jacket and then the lower buttons on my shirt. Small groans left me as his hand rubbed along the bulge in my pants and soon he pulled to have me facing the sink. My hands found the mirror as he pressed against my backside with hands tugging at my pants.

"This is as close as having you on the sink  _we_  can get right now." My breath stuttered as he was referring to something I was talking to Marco with, which meant Marco told Sabo about it. I loved that they were getting along so well to the point they were practically corresponding teases and, well… pleasure.

" _Nnnh-ha_!" A choked moan came out as his hand gripped to my erection without a glove on and I shivered in desire for more. Labored breaths were there as he began to stroke me while the other hand moved up along under my shirt. I was moaning with fingers trying to grip and trembled more as his fingers found a nipple. "S-Sabo," I moaned in slight desperation as the pace was slow and he chuckled while picking up with his body pressing against me more.

Feeling fingers rub the head of my erection and the tug on my nipple was making me jerk a bit while trying to stay up, smearing the mirror. I panted out heavily as he picked up on the strokes and I could see my own face in the mirror. Even behind the mask, you could see my face was flushed and my slack mouth showed lips trembling at certain jerks. I then noticed the shift and green eyes were gleaming to me, watching my facial expressions and I felt a bit embarrassed by how much I was being open. His hand from my chest moved from under the shirt before gripping to my chin and tilted my head up as I cried out from the coiling and the way he gripped a little tighter.

"Come for me, baby…" The whisper was hot in my ear and I felt as my body tensed while I squeeze eyes shut with sputtering moans. Legs shifted a bit as I felt caught in my spot and soon cried out when I felt myself tip over the edge by the overwhelming sensations—including his mouth sucking at my ear. My chin was released as I let my head hang with labored breaths leaving me, trying to catch myself as he soon pulled his hand away from below. "I will have to drag you off sometime for a proper luncheon." A snort left me and had him following with a chuckle as I raised my head up to look to him with the mirror. Sabo was still settled against my back as his chin rest to my shoulder. A smirk was there, "I liked this show a lot better." I groaned as he looked amused and soon let me move to clean up.

When turning with my hands buttoning my pants after we both used the sink, his hands came up to begin on my shirt. My hands moved as I soon grabbed his face and pulled him closer so our lips could meet and this hum left him. Our lips moved together as he continued to get my jacket before grabbing hips to pull me against him. A feeling still stirred as I enjoyed every bit of this and wondered on what we would do if we did a lunch date.

**-o-o-o-o-**

When I told Marco of what happened, he laughed lightly on it and pulled me to his lap with amusement written all over his face. It made me happy to see he was letting it grow onto him and I showered him in kisses while he enjoyed them all with chuckles. Having two lovers was completely different, especially when I lived with one and the other tried to make time and could only really make his way in at night so he wasn't spotted—not wanting to give any hints away—and was only able to stay for a little bit before leaving again.

A couple weeks after the party, I was lying in bed with a small stretch as I grabbed my phone. There was a text message from Marco mentioning he went to a meeting and would be back by ten or eleven, which meant at any point as it was between the two. I soon laid it to the side with eyes closing back heavily and wiggled in the sheets to roll over before I felt hands begin pulling me closer. A satisfying hum left me as I was pulled to a body and I immediately moved an arm around them to press my face closer. Then I began to notice the scent being different and soon grinned while pushing closer.

"Sabo~!" I said the name happily as he chuckled with a hand pressing to my back to have me as close as possible. My eyes opened heavily again while noticing he was in a tank top and I hummed in satisfaction when he pressed kisses to my forehead. "Did you use the roof again?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I could practically hear the smirk in his words and chuckled.

"Doesn't matter~!" I mentioned while taking in this moment, something I haven't done with him yet. Taking it all in, I began chattering about how bored I was getting and about other random things. Sabo enjoyed my chatter as he joined in while rubbing along my back and I kept to him as I loved the warmth filling me.

When the door opened, I had a feeling on who it was because of the time and heard a chuckle above me as the door closed. "How are you getting in the home?" Confusion was in Marco's voice, but not at all displeased in tone as I heard him moving closer.

"I'm full of surprises." Sabo mentioned back as I heard shifting around and then the bed inclined behind me. A grin was splitting my face as I moved my hand to do a grabby motion back at the other.

"Marco~!" I spoke happily as he moved to be pressed to my back and I hummed joyfully as they both chuckled.

"I did come for more, though." Sabo mentioned in a more serious tone and I huffed with a slight whine in protest. He didn't move, but his hand over my side shifted to slide more back, making Marco chuckle. "We have a slight problem with Teach." That had not only me stiffen, but Marco as well, and I stayed in spot as the blond behind me moved.

"What slight problem, yoi?"

"He's snooping in your guys' business and we have found that he has an  _inner source_. Someone trying to find out for him, but we don't know who yet, but we have been trying to track his things." A sigh left Marco at those words and I had to agree on the exasperation. "They are not  _too_  close, not one of the brothers or lovers. This person is an ally, but not Bay from my understanding." That had me relieved since Bay is a good friend and soon Marco shifted and Sabo was chuckling as they must have hands to each other as well.

"We can give you a list to double check and I could give you my personal thoughts on possibilities as they were close to Teach." Marco commented and I felt him grip to my hip and rock against my backside. A groan left me as it felt good, even when he was only slightly up and it was picking up as I returned grinds.

"Even if its repeat information, it's still good to go over it with someone from on the inside here." Sabo commented as his one hand on my side moved along ribs and a thumb found my nipple. They began to perk as he rubbed with his nail and started to tug lightly. Lips began nipping the back of my shoulder and I groaned as they both pressed against me in a sandwich. Sabo letting lips kiss mine after I looked up and began moaning. A jolt left Sabo with a small groan as Marco chuckled and I knew he was messing with the other.

A loud knocking was on the door, making us groan or sigh in slight frustration. "What is it?!" Marco hollered out, a bit displeased that our play under the covers is interrupted. Unluckily, the door opened right up and I already knew who it was that did that.

"Well now…" The female's voice made me snort as I shifted before sitting up with a look to her.

"Really, Izo~?!" The slight whine left me as both blonds sat up, Sabo fixing his hair somewhat and grey eyes flickered on us.

"I knew you had a thing for blonds," she commented and I made a noise of disbelief.

"Th-That has nothing to do with this and Marco was my first blond, by the way!"

"Girls dyed their hair a lot~!" She teased back and I was flushed while giving short complaints.

"Why are you interrupting, Izo?" Marco asked out firmly, wanting to get to the point of this.

"Oh yeah, Pops wanted me to come get you two since Squard is on his way here." Izo mentioned while waving a hand out and I denied getting up before moving to hug onto Sabo to press him into the bed.

"Izo, did you all tell him Ace is alive?" Marco asked curiously as he let a hand stray along my back.

"No, why?" The answer came back from Izo as I wiggled in arms and had my face to Sabo's neck a little, but just enough back.

"We can't tell anyone and, plus, don't mention of him being here." That was hinted to Sabo who was gripping me close to him as I feathered kisses to his collarbone.

"This is just so scandalous though!" A snort left Sabo on hearing Izo exclaim that and Marco let out a breath of exasperation. I moved to kiss up the neck in front of me and a tension was there as I heard a small noise from Sabo. "Anyways, I will let them know that at least Marco will be down and let you explain to Pops about not mentioning." I could tell she was moving towards the door as it creaked open and she giggled on her way out the door. A jolt was through me as hands pulled down my underwear and hands gripped my butt cheeks.

"O-oi!" I complained as I knew it was Marco since Sabo let hands trail my back and I gave a shaky breath against Sabo's neck. A groan was under me as I let hips shift and begin to rock against him. There was a chuckle behind me as lips pressed along the back of my shoulder before Sabo made some complaints as I felt the lips on my back move away once in a while, probably to get the trailing hands.

"Why don't you go for now?" Sabo mentions and I complain while Marco gave a short growl. A short protest left Sabo as I tilted my head to notice Marco pulling at one of his cheeks. "I am going to be here until tonight since of the whole day light sneaking thing." He mentioned and I moved hands to support me up bit as I gave a surprised look.

"You are spending the whole day with us?" I asked with a smile and when he gave one back with a nod, my face split into a grin. "Yes! Yes!" I cheered while shifting to hug onto him with feet kicking and they were both chuckling with their own hands gripping in return, though Marco made sure to grab onto the other as well.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We spent the day together watching movies and having lunch together after Marco greeted Squard. Marco explained on what was going on and would explain more privately later to Pops, but everyone was informed I was 'not here'. Marco had mentioned that Squard seemed concerned I hadn't been found yet and understood why Marco wanted to get back to his room, probably thinking he was trying to search for me still. As we spent the day together, we enjoyed each other's company and the nice cuddling with small touches. Though, before Sabo had to leave, we all tried for farther.

" _A-Aah!_ " I moaned as Sabo groaned against my lips. I gripped onto his biceps and I watched the discomfort show on him. "S-Slow down, stupid pineapple…!" I mention with a shaky gasp as I tried to control myself from having Sabo settled inside of me—but I was so excited for all three of us to do something together.

"I-I'm trying,  _hah_ …" Marco mentioned as I notice arms around Sabo, green eyes flickering as he trembles with shaky breaths from being penetrated. "I'm used to your body inviting me in, yoi…" A hand presses to my chest from Marco and I sputter in protest with a new heat in me, making Sabo groan as I had tightened slightly around him. Marco's other hand was moving along Sabo's chest as I notice there was kisses peppered to a shoulder. "But I still  _very_  much enjoy this…" The comment had Sabo moaning with trembles and I enjoyed when we finally all seemed to settle. A moan leaves me as he presses deeper since Marco chain reacts that and I was mewling with Sabo as he soon pushes his face into my neck with sputtering. The man mentioned of not being on bottom, mostly, and this must have been a double whammy for him with having both of us.

"S-Sabo…" I groan as teeth nipped to my neck while he let out moans from Marco doing something as I notice blue eyes gleam at me with a smirk. The thrusts began as I could not only see Marco move, but also feel it along my calves as he began a smooth rhythm. In a different situation—sometimes anyways—I could hold out, but the fact that  _Sabo_  was the one in me with Marco just right behind him, causing Sabo to moan and be a flustered mess, has me boiling.

Moans leave me as I quiver and curse at being pumped up too early, but then again, they didn't help the matter at hand. My back arches a bit as I couldn't deny the sensations of him brushing my prostate and as he shortly presses against it with me moaning loudly, a cry of pleasure left Sabo with sputters of moans. It seems Marco found his and only shortly snapped harder into Sabo that causes him to press deeper against me while pulling back to view upon me better. A startled cry leaves me as I let it consume me with hands moving to grip at the bed and start to shift as Sabo picks up the rhythm with Marco. Seeing green eyes hazed in lust and soon widen as I let myself completely go with moaning cries of pleasure.

" _G-Gods_ , Ace…" Sabo groans as I began pressing against his body with aggressive grinds when his body slammed against mine. It was driving me to the edge as I soon felt a hand grip to my cock and I cry out with gasping moans and was trembling.

" _F-Fuck_!  _Ahh! Haa_ ~! Imma- _a-aahh_!" I was a mess of blabbering ecstasy that is making Sabo moan with hands closer to my body as they rest to the mattress for support. "Ma-Marco— _aaahh_! Sabo~!" I moan\ and knew it spiked Marco's veins as he growls lowly before Sabo is pressing closer and the thrusts became harsh against my prostate and the hand gripping firmly to my cock. " _A-Aaaahh_!" I finally came with a cry and arch while shaking from how they continue thrusting.

As I felt my whole being just collapse, Marco shifts Sabo as the blond right above me made a surprised noise from being pulled out of me before gasping with moans. Eyes squeeze shut as he fell to his forearms with his forehead against my chest and was shaking with moans sharpening. The sounds enticed me as I enjoyed Sabo fully indulging in the pleasure and heard a sound as if something coming off before noticing Marco toss the condom that was on Sabo. I could feel Marco's hand begin to pump Sabo with his rough rhythm along my leg and I let myself fester in need at everything playing before me. Sabo cries out with his orgasm shortly after being stroked, feeling his cum along my groin and partially thighs from being pumped and the result splattering.

I groan as I knew my body was riling up again and Sabo is gasping as Marco pulls away with a hand to Sabo's back. It was a gentle caress as he soon helps by moving us to be on our sides. Sabo laying to face me as he pants heavily while I felt a hand grabbing to my ankle. A squeak left me as Marco tugs on me as I was partially on my side still and other leg rest under him. Blue eyes gleams and I notice him changing his condom out.

"Don't think I wasn't expecting a second time with you." A knowing gaze is in blue eyes, making me whimper at how he knew and soon he shifts my leg close to my body. This jerk leaves me as I arch with a cry of bliss from him thrusting in harshly. My hands move as one is already to my aroused cock and the other going to behind my head to grip the sheets. Marco wastes no time to begin thrusting heavily into me with a quick pace as I wither again with eyes closed, taking in everything.

Being on my side, hands cup my face and I was surprised as Sabo brought me close for our tongues to clash. Moans still leave me in the kiss and I brought my hand from behind my head to grip into his blond hair. Grunts were leaving Marco with low moans and growls as I knew he was pressing for me to come first. I was on the verge as I notice Marco swiftly find my prostate and I shook with a gasp. Moans spill against Sabo's lips as I pump myself harshly with the grip tightening before another hand soon joining it, and that just heightened everything.

A haze over my sight and I came with a cry of pure pleasure. Marco follows with a tight grip to my leg and rocks himself against me. It surprises me on how well we did, but it was definitely good as Sabo began to kiss me again after I took in some calming breaths. We enjoy our lips moving along one another as Marco is soon shifting to have himself hovering both of us with lips pressing along my temple and notice them shift away before Sabo made a noise. I pull away with a chuckle as he peppered Sabo's temple in kisses.

"It's good that I have a big shower, yoi." Marco comments and I gave a bright grin of excitement as I began to move, only to tense with a groan and laying to my side. I was a lot more sore than I originally thought and soon a hand is rubbing to my back by Marco and then Sabo is rubbing my side, both chuckling.

"You were the most eager." Sabo mentions as he holds a smirk.

"I couldn't help it~!" I whine and give a look to them both with a pout at them being mean to me, but then gave a grin. "Plus, last I checked, you two have been all over me the most." The words leave me in a cocky manner and they both gave curious looks and soon I was pulled forward a bit as they squish me with bodies on both sides and began kissing along my skin. A chuckle leaves me at the pampering and wiggles around as I enjoy it all.

"That's because you just scream ' _love me_ '." Marco explains along the back of my shoulder and I flush deeply at those words and Sabo made noises of agreement.

"Also ' _violate me_ '." A laugh leaves me as Sabo said that and I had a hand in his hair as he was in front of me. This low groan leaves me as they kiss my skin and I enjoy the overall feeling. It's good we were working this out, especially when Marco was into Sabo as much as I was and vice versa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We were closing in on Teach, but still hadn't found out who was the inside source since no move has been made—making us assume that they believed I was still dead. Marco actually suspects it to be Squard and if he had to pick another, it would be McGuy, but that was a long stretch. McGuy is a bit newer in relations with the family, but Marco doesn't think he would be stupid enough to betray the family. Anyone would be stupid to go against our family, which would be Teach already, but to join that side? I couldn't understand how people thought anything, then again, I just ignored it for now.

The  _big dog_  is on the move as well.

Sabo actually got a personal invite to the next party as we have missed a few and he requested that Sabo should bring his  _date_  as well. There was going to be an event we wouldn't want to pass up, which got the revolutionaries flurrying since they want anything against the government that could help. I was invited to go once again, but also Sabo had a bad feeling so he was going to come by to talk with us and Pops personally.

"Of course we will help," Pops agrees as we sat in the living space and I knew a few other brothers were eavesdropping. Though, if I knew they were listening in that means that Pops knows and was allowing it. Sabo had snuck in like usual and they were being nosey because he just appeared from our room this morning along with us for breakfast. Izo was flourishing over the fact that he came along this time, making others wonder what they are missing—though Curiel had a knowing look, which wouldn't surprise me as he did security checks on the cameras mostly.

"Good, I want to make sure they won't try anything against Ace. Especially if Teach is involved as they have been unusually quiet." Sabo explains while I sat on the sofa with myself sandwiched between the blonds and enjoyed each hand in mine. Pops was amused as I had brought the hands closer and they let pinkies link as I wanted, satisfied that we all had attention from the other.

"Then we should have our own people there, it is in the territory…" Pops comments before tilting his head lightly. "Haruta," the name has a few heavy noises from the other side of the cracked door and then our brother pushes through with a timid look. "What was that you heard of a blue-blood party in our midst?" A questioning lingers on Haruta before realizing on what was going on and grins widely.

"Oh yeah! You hadn't been interested at the time!" A chuckle leaves Pops and Sabo while Marco was scoffing and I am grinning. It was good to see this all play out before I notice Pops hum.

"It is most suited that two of us go to scout, if I do say so. We need to find Ace still." I purse lips as I see where this is headed and Marco makes a noise of protest and Pops waves a hand out. "Of course you are going, Marco. We need someone suitable to tag along and get information."

"That means we have to pretend we don't know any of you." Sabo comments up and I gave a side glance with eyebrows furrowed.

"What if Teach finds out?" Haruta inquires our burning question and Sabo gives a frown with a look of thought, then it dawns on me.

"We improvise," I start out and feel hands gripping mine. "Listen, if for some reason they figure it out, I feign amnesia and act like I only know of what Sabo has told me, which is that I am Spade and his lover." I wiggle eyebrows to Sabo at the mention and he snorts with a chuckle.

"But if he were to notice then…" Haruta starts with eyes flickering over us three and I felt one hand gripping mine tighter.

"That means Ace would have to go with Sabo for the time being, yoi." I look to Marco as he seems tense about his words, but his pinky finger was tightening as he glances to us. "We will have to be careful on communication if that were to happen. I have no doubt he would just be as safe with Sabo as he is here with me." Marco comments, mostly for the others to know out right that Sabo is someone of great trust.

"Then let us plan everything to the bottom line." Sabo mentions while I smile lightly at how it made me feel great that the two trusts in each other so much.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Waking up, I had taken a minute to realize that I was in a different bed and was enjoying the fingers brushing through my hair. My cheek rubbed along scarring affectionately with a noise of content, making a chuckle reverberate against my ear. Sabo began brushing bangs back more and I smile as I am content in his warmth.

It was decided yesterday that when night rolled around that I would go with Sabo for the time being to be on the safe side. Sneaking out and running along roof tops was exciting, especially when we entered a door on the third floor. It was railed off, but someone had opened it for us to come through it to get in. That just so happened to be Koala, who flourished over me before asking in confusion on why I was here. Sabo mentioned explaining in the morning along with Dragon and Hack, which had her agree before wishing us a good night. We merely showered and settled in his bed that is a full size, making him comment on it, but I told him I didn't mind since I got to be even closer with him.

"Good morning, baby…" The greeting is thick, layered with how he hasn't spoken yet from waking up. A low groan leaves me as I cuddle closer and he chuckles more. "I can make us breakfast."

"You are stealing my heart, thief." I mutter loud enough for him to hear and that has a light laugh leave him. It takes a moment before I give an exasperated moan, and shift to dip my back a bit with a whine passing through my lips. "I don't wanna get up~! Its early!" I complain and lips began peppering along my collarbone, making me giggle in delight with wiggles before I shift to press his back to the bed. I straddle over his waist with small rocking to get comfortable and he looks to me, green eyes dancing as he smirks.

"Not going to work on me, Acey." A finger begins poking at my stomach, having me pout with my body flopping forward on him. "Marco may let you seduce him to stay in bed, but we need to get up."

"You would totally let me seduce you if it wasn't important." I claim and this hum in consideration is there before a sigh, probably realizing I was right. "Which means you are mine later~!" I claim while pushing back up with a roll of my hips and grinning cockily. One hand grips to a hip while the other grips my chin and pulls me forward. Our lips met as I hum in delight and press for a bit more, enjoying the way his hand trails up my chest. Shifting a little, I pull lips away with a content smile, "we might want to go have breakfast."

"Mh, you are very convincing on staying in bed, you scarlet." A chuckle leaves me while moving hands to grab his forearms and pulling him to sit up and I then place arms around his neck.

"I want bacon," I state with a firm stare and he laughs lightly while grasping around my waist to pull me flush against him.

"Mhh, with eggs? That sounds good," he agrees while I grin to him and chuckle as I began kissing along his cheek.

"You sound good," I tell him with a bit of a chuckle and he groans while a light curse comes out.

"No wonder you end up delayed." A laugh leaves me at that, pulling away to smile down at him and give him another kiss on the lips before beginning to shift off him.

"Just makes you anticipated for later!" I tell him with a grin and roll out of the bed, making him laugh lightly while I stand up.

When he stood up, I shoved him back to the bed with a laugh as he curses and I began pulling on my clothes. After tugging pants up, fixing my shirt outside of the band, arms wrap around my waist and kisses are attacking my neck, making me squeal in delight. It took an extra few minutes as we soon found the door where Koala stood with a hand up and then smiles.

"Oh good! I was coming to wake you to let you know Dragon is ready to see you! Hack should be on his way now as well!" Koala mentions to us while moving to let us out and anyone lingering around is gazing our way as I stood next to Sabo. As they began moving, Sabo automatically grabs my hand to lead the way and I am grinning while chattering to Koala.

We make it to the second floor and to the middle to a set of double doors. Koala knocks only just right before Sabo pushes open the door, making the woman make a noise of complaint. I am chuckling while following him in as his hand drags me along. Hack is there in a single chair and in the other single seat is who I assume to be Dragon, sipping what may be coffee by the smell in the air. He peers to us before putting his cup down and standing as we are soon before him.

"I'm Dragon," he mentions as I grab the extended hand to shake it and stopped from speaking by Sabo. We release hands as Dragon makes a nod towards Hack who begins doing something with a device in a small handheld box. It takes a moment before the sound of the electricity is out and light filters in from the windows with the rising sky. "Please sit." Sabo drags me along as I give a look of confusion and merely went along with it.

Seated, Sabo begins, "this is Ace. I had told you about when I found him and everything." Dragon nods in agreement before picking up his cup of coffee again.

"Also to the parties, Mr. Spade." Dragon remarks, having me grin at him finding humor as well.

"That is the thing, on why he is here now." Sabo begins, explaining about everything going on and explaining the talk with Pops.

After everything, Dragon agrees with everything that has happened and will follow suit. I will be known as Spade around the building until we confirm on any compromise. That means I am to not recollect anything before the incident, or know of anyone I have met before then—Sabo being a person trying to help recollect my memories. So, we had practiced after that with the name Spade and I introduced myself to the building as such, also commenting on how I do not remember anything and that Sabo is helping me in recollecting memories. I was prewarned that some might remember who I was and actually asked if the name Ace sounded familiar, but I feigned on saying I wasn't sure, all I could remember was something about Spade a lot.

Once we spent the day around the type of apartment complex, we went back to his room where he had no problem pinning me to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but it happens. Heh, I am enjoying this and found a bit more inspiration and decided to grasp it before it disappears again. Things start tumbling along and gets serious.
> 
> Do enjoy!

The time for the party had my blood pumping as I left with Sabo this time and we had masks away until the event. When we had approached the building is when we slipped on masks and snuck to the back, my hand finding around his arm. We were muttering little things that we found funny, but mainly I was taunting him about something earlier and him hissing back that it was all lies with a smile. When the guy had opened it, no question was asked and we were let in immediately, making me grin while descending down to the basement area.

Appearing to the bottom, it wasn't a surprise that eyes found us as I kept my smirk up and loved the feel of it all. We made our way more in the room and my eyes skim to notice a lot of people that were similar to the last parties, though I notice he had more 'stars' serving drinks this time, the last couple times being more of the dancer types. Sabo had explained that those people were being threatened usually and had to behave as most had wounds to show of what would happen; also, they couldn't fight back if guests touch them and rather inappropriately if I might add.

We hardly got into the place before someone had swept up to us with a grin.

"Good of you to join us," the man stood before us with a bow of his head and Sabo is scoffing lowly as grey eyes were on me slowly.

"You seemed eager for our appearance, I think you just enjoy ogling my lover." Sabo comments while I kept my eyes to Akainu and he barely kept his away, having me amused about such things. If I could crush him, that would even be better, but I was behaving myself.

"Nonsense, you are but a contributing party and I love to see the rebels flail for what they can get their hands on." The mentioning has me notice the tense muscles in the arm I held onto and I let go of my lover.

"Oh,  _bad dog_ ," I speak out in a taunt this time while mixing up his name and tilt sideways with a sultry look. "As much as I love your talk, I am parched. So, excuse me~!" I mention while moving to make my way towards the beverages, hearing Sabo make sure the man didn't follow as I didn't care for business banter. It was actually a means for Sabo to gather more information and told me it wasn't necessary for me to try, thinking Akainu would push too far on me. How much I would love to help out, I didn't want to end up  _under_  the government dog.

Women approached, fluttering in a small group to talk with me as I flirt with them with hips rocking a bit when chatting. It was evident their husbands hardly did flirt with them, that's why they sought me out as they knew I may not truly mean it, but at least they were getting something. In a way, it was kind of sad and I would let fingers draw near, but never touch as they would sigh and giggle at such actions. They would sway, fans fluttering, and then they were summoned away by one of the husbands that gave a sneer to me. For amusement, I flicker eyes over him with a scoff and roll eyes, making his ego falter even though it shouldn't matter and merely hustle the women away.

A hum leaves me as I soon get me a drink finally to take some sips and during a mouthful is when someone speaks out. "Good evening," the sly voice is something I am familiar with and I turn with glass still to my lips. Being met with the simple black mask on the tall pale man with a cane lingering idly by his side. I swallow my beverage and knew now I had no choice but play through what we talked of. Setting the glass down, I let a wide grin play on my features as I turn to him completely.

"It's been alright of an evening," I greet with a cocky remark while holding out my hand. "My name is Spade," I introduce myself and he takes my hand.

"Lafitte, and you seem quite familiar?" He inquires with eyes watching and I give a light chortle of amusement.

"Well, the first time wasn't quite a meeting," I mention while our hands part and I wave a hand out lightly. "You were interrupting my sweet talk with my love," I lean a bit closer with a hand shielding my mouth hardly while looking up to him. "He likes that, you know?" A grin is on me as I pull back, leaving him to chuckle while I bring out a dramatic sigh. "But I guess it was alright, I got a bit too excited from how much it was absolutely  _exciting_  to mingle." I comment with a smirk and pull at a suit jacket sleeve with a slight sway and sultry eyes.

"You are quite the alluring partner, it seems." He comments, making me laugh lightly in amusement while picking up my cup to take a sip. "I think you would enjoy talking with my boss, he's quite the jest."

"Does that mean you are the sweet talker?" I inquire after swallowing and place the cup back down before bringing the same hand up to rub to a slight feeling of the beverage at the corner of my lips. My smirk lingers and it was amusing seeing that Lafitte thought to have the upper hand, maybe noticing I couldn't remember much of what happened.

"Perhaps?" He smirks and I grin at the answer before he tilts his head. "If I may bother you, does the name Marco seem to be familiar?"

"Hmm? I have been asked that question before…" I mention with a finger moving to tap up under my chin in thought. "Though the only thing I can connect with it is someone among the family in Grand Line, but I assume you know that? When you mentioned to my love being that of rebels you seem to be coming up in the world, yes?" I question with curiosity and lean lightly with a gleam of interest as a hum lingers from my throat.

"Possibly," he widens his smirk and then eyes flicker as I soon had an arm around my waist.

"What trouble are you causing, my dear?" A huff leaves me as I shift to be more into his hold and move an arm along his to have my hand grasp his shoulder.

"Sharing your measurements, of course~!" I tease and he gives a look that screamed he was raising an eyebrow and I chuckle with fingers tapping under his chin. "All lies, of course, as if I would tell anyone of your perfect stature. You know, it's my job to eye you alone since neither of us likes sharing~!" I speak in a purr and he shifts lips into a smirk with a low growl in his throat as he eyes me in desire.

"Could you not turn me on at parties, Spade-baby?" The question is heavy as he lets his hand slide to grip a butt cheek, making me grin bigger.

"Or what? Another bathroom incident? That was  _quite_  the show you wanted, remember?" I ask back just as heavy before there was a clearing of a throat and I snapped back. "Oh yes, this is… ah, pray tell again? I have bad memory on the first meets?" I inquire to Lafitte as he chuckles with a hand coming out, making Sabo met it with the opposite hand.

"Lafitte," the name comes out again while I move my free hand to have fingers line along a jugular of my partner.

"Sabo. I would give my other hand, but it's preoccupied." He mentions with a firm squeeze and I chuckle while pulling my fingers away to rest my hand to my side more.

"It is quite alright, this is sufficient in greeting." Lafitte comments while shifting his cane to be before him as he tilts his head. "I shouldn't bother you two, seems like Spade is more interested in your pants than conversation." The words seem like what would be of implying I was being rude, but his smirk of amusement tells otherwise.

"So, it seems, do excuse us." Sabo begins pulling me along as I trail alongside him with a cocky grin as we are off to the side more where some columns are with décor. Once settled in place, hands are both gripping butt cheeks and I put arms around his neck. "I can't take you anywhere…" He whispers while swaying us lightly to the entrancing music lingering in the whole entire place and I chuckle.

"How did it go with the big dog?" I inquire and he eyes me with fingers gripping and I mewl lowly.

"Well this butt of yours swayed just enough to let a few things slip that may not have meant to come out." I grin at that answer while swaying my hips a bit with my body resting along his more. One of his hands moves up to let fingers line along my cheek and he smirks while bringing lips closer. "Just remember why I came tonight," a groan of slight annoyance leaves me as I made sure to keep it all up in case we are being eavesdropped on. "But don't worry because you are all mine later…" It's a lighter whisper before lips skim mine and I moan in delight at the small tease before I press for it firmly.

I had yet to see Marco and Izo as it was agreed for him to take one of the women, but also Izo is one of the one's to volunteer. Most are going to recognize Marco at least, his characteristics standing out the most, plus he isn't going to quite hide himself. It's to show Teach that the family is aware and on his trail, but while here he will have suspicion of me. Only because they are to act as if I am still missing or possibly dead. Now that Lafitte knows I am alive, then he will tell Teach, but most likely mention of my apparent memory loss. This would work in advantage for Teach as I know nothing and didn't reveal how Teach was found out except by an anonymous tipper.

"Let's go dance, hm?" Sabo suggests as the ballroom was announced open some time when I was speaking with the women. It seems this ballroom is like the room they gathered for the shows, but of course this was a different area than the last as I was told they switch it before doing the rotation again after the fifth time in different order.

"Sure, but don't laugh at me, okay?" I mention with a look and he hums in questioning, but I merely began moving with him. As we move along towards the ballroom, we pass by Teach and I could distinctly tell by the voice that it was Marco he is speaking with. It made me tense lightly, but hardly noticeable as I needed to stay clear headed and not give anything away.

The music starts up like an old masquerade waltz as Sabo soon pulls me along with one hand and we are soon on the floor along the edge. Luckily, I knew the dance, taking the hands and soon began moving along with the rhythm and Sabo had no problem with me taking the lead at first. Our feet move, switching leads in a synchronized method once more comfortable so certain moves were used for both instead of just one. It was thrilling, my heart hammering as I took in the music and swaying along with him, feet shifting in slides of perfect rhythm. Green eyes gleam in passion while hands skim to feel one another and it seems as the rhythm picks up slightly.

It has us dancing along with the others as I felt myself in my own world with Sabo. I could think of how I would love to do this with Marco as well once everything is over, not doing it before as I had been a bit embarrassed by it. The reason I rushed along is because of the adrenaline and fun I was having with this all, finding myself more at play during these parties and enjoying such outlet it brings. In a room, full of people who don't know who I am except my lovers and friend—and now possibly Teach. I was a nobody that people were wondering on what  _somebody_  I am to be in such a place.

The ending dawns upon us as we soon pull apart and give bows to one another and everyone around the dancers give a clap of applause like you are supposed to. It was earnestly just a way to show 'respect' and stay on one another's good side and I soon walked off the dancefloor with my lover as I grip around his bicep. Catching my breath lightly, it didn't last long as I was pulled a bit before Sabo dips down to give me a deep kiss, though it had me inhaling sharply through my nose. Pulling away, I had my breath taken away as I enjoy the way he looks so entranced by me.

"I'm taking you dancing more often," he mentions and I could finally hear through the thundering of my heart as women whispered in flusters. We weren't on the floor anymore, but that just meant we were more surrounded by people. "I never knew you could waltz."

"Ah, I had learned how to…" I mention before thinking on my words and giving a sheepish smile. "Before my accident and such. I mean I had to of since I think I did well enough." I comment and he smiles down at me while leaning to give kisses to my cheek.

"I am impressed to have such a talented dancer in my midst." We chuckle together before he is glancing behind me with a frown and he turns to begin pulling me along. "Come along, love." It was one of three people and the only reason he would react with Marco is because Sabo is supposed to act like he doesn't want me to get my memories back yet.

"You know I can tango?" I ask him out and this hum of interest is there as I trail away with him. My eyes find his as he gazes down to me and I give a wide grin. "I'm very good with the tango in the sheets~!" I reply in a tease and this snort leaves him while moving his hand so I could let go and he pulls me closer by gripping to my hip.

"You can prove that to me later when we get home." He comments while looking ahead again as I could see Teach looking my way, but then a hand is gripping my free arm. A pull is there, making me give a short complaint and soon met with blue eyes gleaming to me.

"Ace?" The voice speaks out, entrancing me as— _goddamnit_ —Marco looks so good in that tux and that blue mask with one side of a wing spread up and the other come down more like as if it is broken is stunning. It takes my breath away and I have to catch myself from commenting as I am to pretend I don't know him. This was just him making a scene for Teach, them to think I didn't know them and such so we could corner them better. Even 'without my memories' I would pose as a threat to them if I were to recollect them, which could happen with meeting the family again.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask in confusion, Sabo soon there to grip the hand on me.

"Could you let go of my date?" Sabo about growls and the glare Marco shows to the other is that of anger and a small flicker of carnal desire. If you didn't know we were together it would look like he wanted to punch Sabo, but I knew better as the lingering is of wanting to rip that tux right off.

"I'm not speaking with  _you_." Marco mentions and it's so odd being like that, but I merely swallow thickly with a scowl.

"Oi, what's your deal?" I ask as the grip tightens and I knew if this was real, Marco would probably drag me home no matter the case. Though, then again, that's why Sabo is here to stop such a thing.

"Ace, it's me, Marco." Blue eyes find me, a look of desperation and damn they were so good at doing this. That only has me rise to the occasion as I grit teeth while tugging lightly.

"My name is  _Spade_. I think I would remember someone like you!" Sabo finally got my arm released while pushing me back more behind him. As my eyes linger along Marco, I gave a sneer to top it all off. "Keep your paws off!" I remark strongly as people looked on and I was soon gripping an arm to bring Sabo closer. "Come on, Sabo. Before my mood is completely ruined!" I exclaim in annoyance while I let go of Sabo and let him bring it to be around my back.

"What did you do to him?" The voice is settled just right, not too loud and showing that strain of irritation and absolute desperation. Sabo turns at this point with a clutch on me as moved his other hand to rest along the side of my neck to keep me facing forward.

"I did nothing, you should mind your own business,  _Marco_." The name is a sneer and I shivered at the tone on how well it plays out that he meant his words.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" The voice had me turn my head away from Sabo and noticing Akainu standing with arms crossed. When those grey eyes found me, a smirk lingered on me as it was funny messing with him.

"Nothing, big dog~!" I tell him and his lips twitch lightly as he tries to stay stern before glaring to Marco.

"Anymore disturbance and you will be removed." I felt bad that I did that to Marco, making him the main target, but we are to basically improvise how we can. I could tell I was definitely going to be talking to him later about how much I love him and how  _fucking sexy_  he looked in his tux and mask. Like, when I get the chance I want that on him so I can rip it off and enjoy that mask making him more mysterious. "You hardly even welcomed here,  _scoundrel_." It takes my willpower to stop myself from glaring as I didn't like the word usage, but only press to Sabo. We made ourselves away and decided to leave as he whispers to me.

It takes a little while to have everyone pick up where they left off, being the center of attention and there was a talk. Rumors of an old, jealous lover or maybe that I was having an affair and denying it in public. I ignored the talk, standing tall and mainly leaning along Sabo who was beginning to direct me out. It would drive a big blow in Akainu on what happened and fester him well enough, maybe he will slip up with some mistakes. Now, we also have to be careful with Teach as we know he witnessed it all.

Getting back to the home, it is gnawing a bit at me and it was evident as Sabo was trying to coax me once in the building. People greet us as we head up to the third floor to his bedroom and made it in easily enough. Hands lined along my face as my mask is pulled off, tossed to the side, before lips are feathering my face.

"You did fantastic, don't worry about it…" He tries to tell me while I give him a frown and then he pulls me closer to hold. A firm hug is there before he pulled away to give a kiss to my cheek as he turns away. "Let me get the burn phone." A smile found me while I soon follow with hands tugging on my clothes to take off my jacket and tossing it to his desk chair with shirt soon following as well.

Once I got my belt off, I notice him approaching with his own torso being down to his tank top and I let myself grin. Grabbing a hold of the small device, as it's a burn phone and we left my new phone with Marco so we were harder to trace, I already start to open the messaging. Sabo moves to stand behind me with arms around my waist and rests his chin to my shoulder, watching as I begin tapping for three heart symbols.

"Make sure to say from both…" He mutters and I put a dash before  _both_  along with it. Sending the message, I felt better already and enjoy the way hands grip me and lips begin kissing along my neck. "Let's take a shower and go to bed…" He mentions and I had to agree I ruined my own mood with everything that transpired. Before we could move, the phone received a message back and I pull it open.

' _XOXOXO'_

A snort leaves us both and giggling at the old fashion he used before there was another message.

' _Good night, love you both.'_

It was a little surprising as I notice Sabo stiffen and squeeze around my waist with a hand soon pressing to my chest. "I love you both, too." The claim sends a thrumming through me in delight at how much it makes me happy and I type a message back.

' _We love you, too, pineapple.'_  Sending that, Sabo snorts with a chuckle as I soon wiggle to turn in his hold to grab around him. My heart swells as I grip to his shirt and enjoy hands smoothing along my back. I smile, appreciating the soothing it brings me and how I couldn't wait to be able to have all three of us together again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We hadn't expected such a  _frontal_  attack, the building under heavy siege and all the rebels were moving. Teach had gained a type of alliance with Akainu as we noticed it was well trained men that were dressed more militia style. Sabo had me go with Koala, using a passage down into the sewer system, dragging me along with others who were transporting the ones who couldn't fight in this battle.

"Keep moving!" Someone hollers as we are moving along before there is a scream before splashing with shouts ahead.

"I have you, Spade." Koala claims, keeping up the name as I am being pressed back another way.

They had come through the sewer system, must have known about this and we are moving back with some others to take a different route. Everyone splits, Koala dragging me into a spot that was tucked away and we lingered with calming breaths. It  _hurt_  hearing their people being attacked and killed, Koala gripping to my arm and trying to hold down her trembles. I couldn't really see her since its dark, but I knew she wasn't taking this all well. The main point of her job is to keep me  _alive_  and I felt awful that I was to live while the others fought for their lives, unknowingly distracting to keep me alive.

Some of the rebels had escaped, hearing them make away and we lingered in place and heard staggering breaths. Someone was slipping in the space with whimpers and Koala used her phone for a moment to notice one of the rebels and pulled him in with us. I held around him to be as close as possible and try to get him to calm. There were noises from the militia, the mixture of Akainu and Teach's men and had to know I was the target. Koala turned off her phone just then to get rid of any technology signals and tucks it away as we linger in the spot.

" _He wasn't in the home, Teach says he had to of been among this group."_  Some man replied clearly as they move along the walking area next to the main stream of sewage. My head is back as I couldn't believe all this was just because of  _me_.

It wasn't like I knew much about Teach's ploys and it was evident the family knew it was him. I was unaware on what exactly they wanted from me and how senseless this all was. The only thing I could think about was that I hoped Sabo was going to be okay and get himself out of this all with most of the rebels, though it wasn't looking promising.

"They are looking for you?" The low whisper catches me off guard as the man with us is leaning into me, Koala slowly gripping my arm harder. Militia are starting to walk by, hearing their gear shuffling with their movements, and I stay quiet with bated breath.

That was until something dug into my abdomen, a flinch leaves me as I shift to try and get away from the pain flourishing through me. Koala makes a small gasp and is trying for the weapon as I press into the wall with a shaky breath as my vision dances with bright spots in the darkness. There is a struggle as I soon get the man out of the area, dragging me along. I push Koala back so she isn't caught in all of this as he is making too much noises. The knife is removed from my abdomen as I am dragged more with protests and soon a flashlight blinds me. It brings fear in me as a soldier drags us both out, the rebel who had been injured and hiding makes a sputtering.

"There, take him! If that's who you are looking for!" The words disgust me as we are in the opening with one of the militia grabbing me, hand to my chin to lift it up and I glare.

"Matches the description of Spade."

"Fuck you!" I growl out while trying to get away before I am shoved to the ground roughly and trying to move. My hands are moved behind me as my head is on one of my cheeks as I noticed the rebel saying he gave me to them, and asking to let him go. The militia give each other looks before someone shrugs and the rebel soon begins to run.

But he didn't get far.

The gunshot and splash is heard, making me cringe as I was being tied up and moved to feet. They were laughing, saying how the guy was so stupid thinking he would get away. I am held close to someone by my bound hands, wincing as my stomach hurts from the wound I gained. The one thing that relieved me is that Koala would at least live and make it out of here as they soon began pushing me along with someone over the radio.

"We have found Spade, Boss. Bringing him up top." These curses flurry from me as I am moved towards wherever they would extract me to the surface, biting my tongue for now. They were covered up pretty well, eyes only exposed for me to notice.

After I was dragged to the top, someone is pulling me up as I am standing, swaying a little before looking up with gritted teeth. It's a heavier set male trying to get me standing straighter and I had to make sure if I saw Teach that I wouldn't give myself away. My eyes are searching as I notice we had raised up somewhere away from the building, but it seemed to be a gathering point. A hand grips to my shoulder as I snap my eyes to the man next to me as he moves to soon pull the type of gas mask away, bellowing a light laugh I recognized.

"Nice of you to join us up top." It's Teach and I glare with a growl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?!" I ask with a curious look to him, eyebrows furrowing as if I felt recognition, but couldn't place him.

"I would watch that mouth now because we made sure your lover was left untouched." He tells me, my eyes widening as I am soon looking around.

"Sabo…" I whisper in search of the man, but he begins pulling on me. "Let the fuck go! I don't know what your boss wants with me, but I'm not interested!" I shout with a snap and he pauses with eyebrows raised to me while I try to stand my ground.

"Zehahaha! So, you really don't recognize me?!" He is humored and I give him a look, eyes scanning his body before making a noise.

"You're one of those nobles from the party that knows Akainu." I remark as if I notice him a bit from the first time I 'met' him and this grin shows.

"Name's Teach, we are a bit still growing, but I have more important questions for you." A frown is on me as he begins moving me while I am led on before something is pulled over my head. "So, just stay quiet and we will take care of you."

**-o-o-o-o-**

I merely listened as I was soon placed in a room with Sabo across me with wide eyes as we had been uncovered at the same time. The only thing is that they had gagged him with cloth tied around and I was looking to the men who uncovered us, them leaving leisurely. Once gone, I had asked Sabo if he was all right since his wounds weren't horrible, but they were concerning, and he showed a shrug with a gleam in his eyes as he was relieved to see me, though concerned about the shit job of bandaging around my waist. I felt the same as I relaxed in my spot as our legs are attached to the legs of the chairs and our torsos tied to the chair as well.

Out of all of this, I kept quiet about why we could be here and I wasn't sure if they knew I was faking it or not. I know Teach asked if I really didn't recognize him, but I could only play along for so long before I would slip somewhere. I am careful not to answer by my real name or mentioning of something beforehand. It was nerve-racking as we are left in the room, noticing a camera in the corner of the room by the ceiling and meaning we were monitored. It didn't feel like too long before the door opened and Lafitte is there with a smirk and I frown to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Good evening, lovebirds." Lafitte greeted as I notice Sabo roll eyes and I make noise of distaste.

"He really can't stop showing up for endeavors." I mention in a tone that shows annoyance, but humors Lafitte as he moves with his cane to tap it at my shoulder.

"It's fine, Spade. We have been digging around and our sources have been very helpful." That has me frown while eyeing him as puts his cane to rest in a hand as he tips his head. "Though, I guess that means I don't have to deal with that atrociously picked name, am I right,  _Ace_?" I see the knowing look as if they have figured out it all out, which wouldn't be a surprise, but we had hoped they would make a mistake before trying anything. Make a mistake while trying to search for a means to connect me with the family still.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell people I don't know that name." I comment with a serious glare and he hums before shifting to round behind Sabo. My heart hammers as the cane is moved just before his throat and he is trying to stay away enough to see it, but he didn't know it was a sword hidden within.

"Let's try again, simple questions." Lafitte mentions while moving the cane in a small rock, but never left the area. "You never really forgot because you were actually still laying with Marco not too long ago." A glare leaves me, knowing this man long enough that he had  _confirmed_ this already with solid proof also by the fact that I knew of the blade within the cane and didn't try to feign on why I should be threatened by what he did.

"Dude, stop being so fucking creepy." I mention at implying to the time he was in my room and he chuckled while moving the cane away. "Every time I see you, it's to get away from someone you did wrong, what did you do this time?" I continue, noticing Sabo closing eyes at the fact that I showed a firm gaze that spoke how I was aware of what is going on more.

"I needed your  _help_  with something, simple." He comments as a way to meet with my commentary and I tilt my head with a hum.

"At this moment?" Sabo is confused as I kept my gaze to him, but I only merely glance to Lafitte again as he seems to be enjoying the play.

"I do must say, you have grown so much in such a short while, Ace. Entering into some word play is something I wasn't expecting." He mentions, amused by the way I really have grown with everything happening and those blue blood parties bringing it out.

"I'm mouthier in bed, but usually with fewer words used." I comment plainly, making him snort before shifting with his cane pushing to my shoulder that he had cut.

"How did you survive your water excavation?" The question is simple and I smirk with a chortle.

"I was saved by a valiant sailor and we sailed away to live happily ever after." I mentioned in a serious tone and he keeps his smirk, knowing I was going to be this snarky probably for most of it.

"Oh? How did you end up with Mister Rebel over here?" He gestures with a nod of his head and I hum with a look to green eyes.

"He was jealous of the sailor and drowned him to have me. Romantic if I do say so myself." I smile and notice Sabo roll eyes at my morbid humor, Lafitte finding it amusing.

"We thought maybe you had forgotten of what happened, Marco and you really didn't seem like people who shared." Lafitte continues and moves away to place his cane down and watching my reactions as I viewed him.

"Whatever are you talking about? I don't share." I answer simply and he raises an eyebrow and I glance to Sabo. "Right? We don't like sharing what's ours." Sabo gives a shrug as I am enjoying my playful talk and Lafitte hums lightly.

"That was a grand display at the party, but I suggest we get to more of talking than playing." Lafitte mentions, knowing when it was time to work as his playful talk isn't working too well. Now it would be filled with sharp words and ways to get what he wants, having me know to pick my words a bit more carefully. Then again, that's what he would want, someone compliant with him and just spilling what he wants to hear. "Do tell what you were receiving the day I dropped in?"

"My clothes," I answer seriously and he raises his eyebrow. "The wives had been hurt, Marco thought it would be best if I get some clothing for the home as well. He had been calling to check up on me, I figured helping you wouldn't take long and I would have been back in no time." I continue with a tilt of my head and never let eyes stray. "If anything, I think I would have asked if you knew what had been going on since you are good at picking up information." At the mention of the last part, he smirks in a way that enjoys the compliment for his skill.

"That I am," he mentions while moving his cane before it strikes across my cheekbone and tilts me enough to almost fall, but his foot catches my chair. I am roughly brought back, trying to ignore the throbbing in my face with clenching teeth and eyes squeezed shut, letting out shaky breaths. "Which is why I don't believe your bullshit." I soon glare up to him and he shifts, cane hooking with the legs of my chair to drag me. I look to Sabo as he is absolutely  _livid_  about what Lafitte did to me, biting down angrily. Then I am no longer viewing him as I had been turned to be faced away so he could view me directly. "Let's try again, which you know how I am about getting the information I want."

The comment has my body simmering as I wasn't going to play his games, if anything, he would be playing  _my_  game and it was going to be hell for him. Not one part of me was going to cooperate, it was decided right here and now. Everything to make him mad, everything to send him over the edge would leave my mouth. I would tell him things that he would be pleased to do but know better than to do since I am seen as critical right now. No doubt they want to know about the thumb drive, which I had no clue what was on it, but it's none of their business on that. Not only that, but I was a part of the family for more deeper things and joined meetings more as I was caught up on things going on and they may assume I may give out something about the Revolutionaries while they're at it. It would be a double prize, but all they are going to get is a stubborn ass male with a tongue that can lash you even in my current situation because I was tired of their shit.

"Like a fucking savage." I spit at him, getting his pants easily and he eyes with a small twitch in the face as I grin. "I'll be good to repay the favor, you piece of shit. Which you make sure Teach knows I keep my promise of burning him alive, aye?" I give a snarky expression as he lets his eyes burn, pure annoyance and is trying to keep himself levelheaded.

"I'm going to break you," he seethes with promises and I chuckle with a smirk.

"Ah? Me? Are you sure? You might break first, that calm demeanor is going to crack and you know what? I'm not even fucking worried because the worst that would happen is death, but that's only going to promise you all a life of  _Hell_." I tell him with a serious look as I gave a grin of amusement of his face twisting lightly, trying to stay composed with my attitude. The cane sweeps to get me right in the jaw, his foot stopping me from tumbling over and I laugh. "I hardly know anything! What are you going to get out of me?! Besides maybe how I please someone in bed!" I laugh, feeling as I had already reached my place of no return because what was I supposed to do? There has been so much betrayal and interactions that there was no way I was going down broken just to give them the pleasure of seeing me like that.

"It will be my absolute delight to see you begging for life."

"Then you better get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I present you the last two chapters, 7 to follow after posting this! Thank you for sticking around with my lazy ass! Plus, this is hot off the press, so I apologize for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for so much support, my lovelies!

After an hour, Lafitte had to leave because I was driving him insane and I was aware of how close he was to slicing me open. When he left, he ended up hitting me across the face again with his cane and let me fall to the ground. Then I was left in silence before I hear Sabo trying to move from his situation and I can't really move as I just hurt. At some point, I had passed out because then I am groggily trying to pry my eyes open as I feel a hand pat to my cheek.

"Lafitte certainly knows how to give a good swing, zehahahaha…" The voice and laugh has me furrow brows and I shift my head before piercing a blurry glare in his direction. "Ah, there we are!" He claims while shifting to begin dragging my chair up and effortlessly spinning me to be facing Sabo who is looking over me in worry. "Say a farewell for now," Teach mentions has me shift my head in confusion before looking to notice by the doorway where Sabo can't see and I tense. "Ace is going to have some fun." Another laugh is heard as I look to Sabo in an anxious manner and he didn't like that as my chair is moved to be picked up by two guys.

"I'm still going to burn you, Teach!" I claim quickly with a glare and he only laughs while I am being moved out of the room after the other man.

"Have fun with your favorite  _big_   _dog_." This noise leaves me in frustration as I am still bound and can't get out of my situation as Akainu leads to another room as we seemed to be either in a basement or concrete building.

The space is like the last and the men easily carry me to set me down and I am soon face-to-face with Akainu as he is leaning to the wall with arms crossed. He is highly  _amused_  at the predicament and it makes me sneer at him. There is a chuckle as I take in the rest of his face that has no mask now, it's not much but it helps to place the whole face there. He moves his head with a slight tilt and gives a smirk.

"The identity of the rebellious  _Spade_  that decided to rile up my parties." He comments while moving to be standing more as he approaches and I look to him with a scowl. "Don't worry, this won't take long, it's a means for you to have a time to… hmm,  _prepare_  yourself." This confusion leaves me as I tilt my head and he soon grips to my chin to raise it up. "You will be the star  _attraction_  at the next party, so don't disappoint." That has me stiffen as I knew their 'stars' varied from dancing in cages or being of waiter/waitress help with masks on their face.

"Like I'm going to do that!" I spat out with my words and he chuckles before gripping to my hair to pull me closer, my body straining. He tilts his head as he is grinning in amusement and he puts his lips near my ear.

"Oh, but you will or your pretty boy is going to experience some very…  _unpleasant_  things." The words leave him lowly as I tense with jaw clenching in realization they would be using Sabo against me. It has me hold back my tongue, caring for my lover more than anything and he pulls back to look down at me with a superior atmosphere. "That's better, try not resisting being treated, you have to be in good shape for the party next week." He mentions while letting me go and I glare to him as he begins for the door. "Don't worry, they won't be asking for anything until afterwards, but do hold your tongue on this." A finger is to his lips as he has his body turned slightly and looks to me in clear amusement on this all. "Until next time, Starlet."

_Fuck…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo had been worried as they fed us and I had been left to myself mostly as they kept him muffled with a gag. It didn't stop him from moving his chair closer to have our knees touching at least to comfort me. I felt awful for not saying anything as I knew that he was aware of something that has to do with him. A part of me knows being in his situation, I would want to know what it is, but I can't find myself to do it as I know he would also not tell me.

We wouldn't want to drag the other down.

It was boring lingering in the room with silence as I tried to mostly sleep until they were coming in to change my bandages or feed us. They were keen to keeping me mostly unharmed for this event and I always found myself cringing on what I would have to wear since their stars are given no code of decency.

When the day had arrived, knowing by how I was moved to just have arms behind me and moved to walk, Sabo gave a look of confusion. I had only gone willingly as I felt shaky on legs and they were still practically dragging me. When going to another area, they had women there to practically  _scrub_  me clean and was let loose from binds as some of the guards stayed on standby in case I tried anything. It was degrading, but I held my tongue as they didn't look to want to be there as much as I did and soon dressed me 'appropriately'.

The outfit wasn't much, which I already knew it wouldn't be, and could only scowl at the fact I would have to walk around like this. They dawned me in some shorts that barely reached past my butt cheeks and shimmered when moving even slightly. There is a symbol on it, something that shows of a dog looking to be barking and it only has me think it was the symbol Akainu was using for amusement to mark me as a personal star. Then they at least put a partial decency for my attire with adding a black waistcoat that dipped to below my sternum with three provided buttons, but still showed a gap between the bottom of it to the short's waistband. They also had put a small bow tie to my neck and suit cuffs with little cufflinks to my wrists.

The way they messed with my hair, I knew they were adding adornments in them as I notice something gold color being handed over to place in and helped to keep bangs away from the right side of my face mostly. After my hair is put to how they want, I was told to close eyes as they added gold to my eyelids, noticing the glittering eyeshadow. Then they had the annoyance of putting mascara on me, one whispering how I had good lashes, but other than that they were silent.

When about to leave, I was given a robe and took myself to stride with confidence as they didn't need to know how much this bothered me. If anything, being confident and comfortable would make it  _boring_  for them and possibly not do this again. Akainu had been amused when I had been told to get in his vehicle with a wave of a hand and I rest next to him with my head held high. He sat in the seat with a lax posture and told the driver to go before taking this moment to be a creep and look to me, prying with curiosity for what lies underneath my robe.

The drive didn't feel too long, driving over some railroad tracks at the beginning as far as I could tell, and I was told to follow after Akainu once we had reached the place. The only thing giving the motivation and to hold my tongue is Sabo as I knew they would do something bad to just get back at me. This wasn't just about me getting tormented, it was about Sabo and not being killed for something stupid I could do. Leaving the vehicle shows we are hidden from eye as the sleek vehicle could pull mostly into the alley so we could head for the building. I made sure to watch my steps and not hurt my feet as I wore no shoes, Akainu not bothered by my pace.

Getting downstairs, I had been dragged to an area off limits to guests as he tells me to wait there as I notice three other people present with no cover up. I merely move to find a spot to sit down and they are giving me curious looks since I am new and probably trying to find out who I was. Then again, they could be trying to figure out what I had done to be here in this predicament, but I ignored it while one offered me some water, which I took since most were giving nods as if knowing that I would need it. They didn't seem anxious about me not drinking it yet, so nothing was in it, but they did show worry on probably what I will experience.

When getting to show time, they were told to get ready and I was told to stay in my spot. The other three helped each other with masks to their faces as they were mostly simple with dark backgrounds and white lace over them to give a neutral appearance. The two women present are wearing bikini underwear with a crop top and stockings that went to mid-thigh as they have low heels on. The other is a male with shorts that covers to mid-thigh and a bow tie around his neck and a pair of ankle socks to go with simple black shoes. They were lead out as guests were said to be arriving and I was left to linger longer.

It delayed for almost half an hour before Akainu came in with his mask ever present now and comes over to me with a hand shifting to have finger curl at me. The signal merely has me stand and he stops as I soon take a couple steps closer with a defiant look to him. He eyes me before twirling his finger to have me turn and I follow the command. When stopping, I notice as he begins pulling at the robe and I let it slip away. It's tossed to the side before he is shifting and then I notice as he brings something over my head. It's not a mask, it's a type of muzzle as it is placed over my nose and slimly fits over my mouth and chin. He shifts around my hair to settle it in place and I keep myself calm at this predicament.

"There," he claims while pulling away and I tilt my head as I notice the strap will not slip. "Turn." I did so while looking to him with a confident stance and giving him smoldering eyes. It only amuses him as he smirks and chuckles lowly as he shifts to have his body facing to the side, but gazes to me. "Tonight, you will be following me around and do as I say, understand?" I stare to him and tilt my head and give an ignorant aura, him chuckling. "No words and still as haughty as before. Come, my starlet." The hand waves lightly as he begins to leave and I have no choice but to follow in stride behind him.

As we leave the room and move around a wall, he points to his side and I move to immediately there as I stride in absolute poise. People are all gathered for the party, most probably going to be the late arrivals, but most seem to be here. Eyes linger to me as I am easily pinpointable, though I doubt they think I am the same one that would arrive with Sabo. They are curious, most finding a lure to come talk with Akainu as I stay by his side with eyes flickering around. There is his hand to my lower back, lingering, as Akainu talks of his  _starlet_  and it makes me huff in ignorance.

"Such a looker this one," the noble comments with his wife's eyes trailing me as I stand with a firm attitude, not letting the hand resting to my upper back now get to me. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to show off something so breathtaking?" Akainu asks and I glance to him with eyebrows moving since I hadn't expected  _that_  from him, but merely brush it off as him sugarcoating talk with other nobles. "Ah, go retrieve us something to drink, Starlet." The name has stuck, somewhat grateful that my name wouldn't be fluttering everywhere. I merely give a glance to Akainu before moving away to the table of drinks and I could almost feel annoyed he didn't specify. Not that I cared, I move along as eyes are drinking me in like I was a tall glass of wine.

Stopping by the table, I linger along the choices before taking a more darker liquor for him, a medium for the noble, and a lighter for the woman. Two glasses rest in one hand as I could place the stems of the wine glass shapes between fingers and then Akainu's separately. Feet carry myself in a languid sway as I trail back over as I keep myself in an air of defiance and it seems to leave people more staring than anything. I present the glass by itself to Akainu, who takes it gingerly and I then individually hand glasses to the two he is speaking with.

"Superb choice." The noble comments while taking a sip and I merely stay beside Akainu with my eyes keeping to a smoldering on being here.

They chattered more before Akainu wanting to walk on as a presentation is held soon, knowing it was some women dancing by his chattering mentioned many times in hints. We are moving along to the room with nobles starting to gather in tables and chairs and I move along with Akainu. My steps are light as there was not much for me to do, though I was grateful for that as I noticed the other three stars being practically fondled. In a way, I was safe in my spot, but doesn't mean I wasn't in danger since it was also the most dangerous place for me to be.

"If you could all settle in your seats!" Akainu begins into a microphone as I am still to his side standing with hands behind my back and off to the side so I was somewhat seen by him. People are last minute gathering and settling down into seats as Akainu begins about the entertainment.

The usual rambles are there as he soon announces it to start and I walk off the stage with him. He has a special small seating area to the middle and right in front of the stage as I notice a few others lingering. Some bigger people and I notice Teach lingering with Lafitte next to him in amusement as they look to me. I put my nose to the air while Akainu sits down before pointing to the cushion space next to him, that would make me linger rather close, but I can't protest as he gives a firm gaze. That has me clench my jaw before moving to the spot, him moving his arm to the back of the chair and I settle into the spot with a leg crossing over to lean away as much as I could along the armrest.

Being stuck there, I watch the show in mild interest as the smell of cigars fills the air from many people, but mostly from the lingering people here as I notice two others that I do not know the names of. My body relaxes as I enjoy the show as much as I can without being disgusted at these poor girls that looked overworked and no doubt was forced to do this all. As the show came to an intermission, Akainu moved to go use the restroom and I followed, but luckily was told to  _fetch_  him a drink. While lingering at the table, the room mostly thinned out, a hand lingers along my side and there is someone to my side. As I am about to throw an elbow, a hand delicately grabs along my elbow and I snap my head to look at who it is.

Blazing blue is there, having me tense as I notice a worried frown. "Ace," the name leaves lips and I feel my heart fluttering at the way he speaks to me in such a calm manner. "Let's get you out of here, yoi." The words have me anxious as he tugs, but I stay in spot with a look and he tilts his head.

"Sabo…" I whisper and his eyes widened in realization and he sighs out while moving his hand from my elbow to grab a glass from the table. "A concrete building, maybe a ten-minute drive from here, and close to railroad tracks." I whisper lowly, noticing his hand grip to my hip, and he looks ready to speak before I hear a noise.

"I'd appreciate hands off one of my  _personal_  stars." Akainu seethes out as the hand soon slips from me as Marco is facing him.

"I don't appreciate your hands on my lover." Marco mentions while I shift a bit with a glass in hand and face to Akainu. A finger points to his side and I close eyes with a shaky breath before moving over to the spot. Turning back towards Marco, a hand from Akainu lingers to my opposite shoulder in a defiant action and I am pulled against him, making disgust curl in my belly.

"What would you do, scoundrel?" The question makes me grit teeth to stop my tongue and I tense from the hold. Marco stares with a clench to his jaw and I know he wants to remark. "Exactly my point. This starlet is such an attraction and is  _my_  property now." The hand moved to grip at my jaw as he raises my head and I cringe at all the touching and how I needed to hold back for Sabo. Seeing blue eyes glaring, I know Marco understands on where we stand and will take the information I gave him and run to search for the area. "You should probably make your leave before I have security escort you." Akainu mentions in threat and I give a last look to Marco as I wasn't sure when I would see him again. No response is something Akainu enjoys as he releases me to grab the glass from me before moving to the showroom and I swiftly follow behind with a last glance back to see Marco give me a reassuring smile.

I just needed to hold out longer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They left it all on me as they sat me in the chair across from Sabo again, his green eyes staring in surprise. They have taken the gag from him as I am left with the muzzle on after given something to eat. My arms are behind the chair and I have been tied in place again, though my legs are free to move. When they got everything situated, the guards left as I soon breath out with my head going back as I take in the peace.

"He made you be a star." Sabo mentions as I shift to lift my head and look to him with my head tilted.

"Marco was there." I tell him, being a bit muffled sounding from the muzzle, but knew he could hear me. His eyes widened lightly as he soon shifts his chair and I move feet to rest in his lap. "He looked amazing as always in that tux I want to rip off and the mask bringing out those sinful eyes." I mention, having him snort with a smile and I look to him. "He wanted to take me away you know, knight in shining armor." The words leave me and he looks on his way to speak but I shook my head. "I only mentioned your name and he knew that you were held somewhere, probably started revising what to do. I didn't get to say anything else before Akainu came back." I tell him, not wanting to reveal more since we are being monitored.

"You should have gone," Sabo says and I sigh out as I knew he would.

"I'm not letting you die," I tell him with a foot pushing to his thigh and giving him a gaze of pure passion. "I still plan to show you how much I can delay daily outings." A snort leaves him as I chuckle lightly at my own humor and feel eyelids getting heavier. "Mh, wake me if they come back…" I tell him as I slip eyes closed and let my head tilt to the side and down a bit as I feel the exhaustion weighing down on me.

"I love you, Ace." The words are whispered and I opened my eyes tiredly in a squint with a smile on me, though he couldn't see that.

"I love you, too, Sabo."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"What?!" The word snaps out of me as I am being dragged out of the room, Sabo hollering in anger. "I am  _not_  a possession!" I shout in anger as fingers grip to my hair tighter and I am cringing, wanting this stupid muzzle off me already.

"You don't get a  _choice_ ," the way he laughs makes me grimace as my body isn't strong enough to resist the dragging as I am bound still. "Zehahahaha! I can't wait to see their faces once Akainu starts his hand that was dealt to him!" My breath hitches at the sharp tug as Teach continues to drag me before I notice the wooden box. I was roughly shoved down next to it, my knees getting jarred with pain that flashes through me, but quickly dissipates as I am forced to look into the empty wooden crate. "The only choice you get is the crate or cooperate and get to ride next to your  _owner_." Another laugh leaves him, finding so much amusement and I am cringing while feeling eyes sting at the pulling of my hair.

" _No one_  owns me!" I shout up with a sharp glare to the wooden crate and he calmed himself to a short snicker.

"I was hoping you would fight it." I was shoved into the crate harshly and notice the small breathing holes as he closes it swiftly. Harsh thudding noises are there as he calls out to deliver me straight to Akainu. It seems the man hadn't even been here and I would be a 'lovely present' delivered to his doorstep. My muffled screech leaves me as I am roughly moved around but could hear how they can't damage me. When put into a truck of sorts, the tailgate closes and rough patting before I notice it move. I stay in spot, not much options as the box is out of thick wood and not enough room to punch through if I could even access my hands.

Didn't stop me from trying after a little while.

By the time we had finally stopped with them turning off the truck, I am panting as I tried mostly kicking into the side and failing miserably. The cargo box is slid to the end of the truck as the tailgate comes down. Sounds of Akainu echo on how to not injury me any farther—probably assuming Teach may have. When totted wherever, it took a little time before I was set down. Creaking resounds, noticing a crowbar when wood is lifted more, and the lid snaps away easily. Seeing Akainu eye down to me, a smirk flourishes on him as I heave in my mask.

"Why, you look like a hot mess…" He snickers before shifting the box roughly to the side and I move. Staying in the box, bringing a laugh from him. "Come on, Starlet. If you want any rest before the next show you better get a move on… or I could drag you while calling Teach. We made a deal that  _I_  would be the one to decide on if the rebel dies or not." That has me stiffen before carefully inching out of the box with a glare reaching him. A grin is on his face, sinister, and he gives a rumbling chuckle while moving closer. "As I thought," he mentions with hand gripping into my hair to yank me up. It has me wincing while getting to sore feet from all the kicking I did.

I am led into a home more now, realizing I had been in a mudroom of sorts, and there is  _luxury_  at every corner. It baffles me, coming to realize that I am possibly in Akainu's  _home_. A hand keeps a tight grip to my bicep as I am led before finding a room that is lived in, but hardly noticeable. I notice clothing to a coffee table in the sitting area and it is something for me, I can tell by the choice and far too less of it. He lets go after closing the door and goes towards another door I assume to be a bathroom as the other door is open to show clothes for him. I stand in place while gazing around in curiosity before he comes out with arms crossing and a smirk.

"Go bathe." The order has me bristle, holding back a growl as I stiffly move to the bathroom where he stop me by grasping my chin. "There's no escape in there and if you try to attack me, then I will tie you up and clean you  _myself_." The thought has my stomach rolling in disgust before staying place as he uses his other hand to cut the ropes as it is sharply tugged on and then falling behind me. Standing for a minute longer, he makes a short chuckle before letting go and I go in. "Oh, don't think I will close the door."

The comment has me roll eyes as I continue in to pull off the mask and the remaining things in my hair. Setting them to the counter, I move to the nozzle to turn on the shower and wait for it to warm up. Being in a home of luxury, it doesn't take long, and I glance to notice that Akainu is sitting in his chair with lips to his glass. He isn't looking this way, but he could easily do so. A huff leaves me, stepping into the shower with clothes on and take them off when inside. Tossing them back out, I wash up with the soap provided and I had to admit it felt good to clean up by myself.

When finished, I turn off the water and easily reach the towel from the tub. I also stay in the tub to dry off before wrapping it around my body and getting out. I look in the mirror, rubbing to under my eye a little at the mascara leaving black, but I easily wipe it away. Then I turn to leave, noticing Akainu gone from place, but notice as I exit the bathroom he is by the small pile.

"These are your night clothes, what you will wear unless I say otherwise." He keeps that damn smirk and I ignore it while approaching. I pick up the first article, noticing it as a long type of shirt and that has me grateful. Slipping it on, I move to notice only boxer briefs left and get those slipped on.

"I feel violated, how do you know my measurements?" I ask with a look, making him laugh before gripping my chin to lift it.

"Let's get you something to eat before bed." A small tug before he lets go to walk has me know that he wants me to follow. I give a scowl, but follow as it is easier to cooperate—to an extent—until I am found.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Akainu has been insufferable, trying to humiliate me at every corner he can find. In a way I was happy that he at least provided me a mattress, but it was at the end of his bed and made me feel like a dog. Plus, he chained me to his footboard so I couldn't reach him in any way, leaving me limited on sleeping positions. Then he made me follow him like a lost puppy, sitting in a chair in his office when he is working. If he has to go out of the house, he chains me by the bathroom with a long enough chain to go and rest in a chair by it.

It was terrible, and I knew it could be worse, but didn't mean it was fine for what he was doing. After five days, he finally let me talk to Sabo, giving me ground to hold onto as I checked in on him. It was exciting to speak with him, but I had to have it on speaker.

"Have they done anything to you? Are you fed?" I ask in worry, hearing him breathe out for a moment.

" _For the most part,"_  Sabo comments and I give a frown while giving an unhappy glance to Akainu. An eyebrow raises before smirking, something turning wheels in his head.

"I will discuss your living conditions with Teach later." Akainu comments, having me grit teeth on how he has such power of the situation.

" _I don't want your pity!"_  Sabo snaps, having wiggle to sit closer to the coffee table that the phone is on. I am on the floor to be right there, the closest I can be with one of my lovers.

"It won't be my decision…" Akainu says with a glance to me, having me know he is going to make me do something to get Sabo in a better setting.

" _Ace, I'm fine. Don't worry about it,"_ he tries to reassure me and I can only breathe out in stress.

"Please don't be so hostile, okay?" I ask, wanting him to know how I am doing this for him and not to be killed for being so uncooperative.

" _I'm being as civil as possible, promise."_  Sabo reassures, having me smile a bit and then Akainu leans to pick up the phone, a small protest under my breathe.

"Time to go, we have a schedule, Starlet." The name has me grit teeth before shifting to stand up to have my mouth near the phone.

"I love you, Sabo." I tell him, trying to fill it as much as I can with how sincere it is.

" _I love you, too, Ace."_  That was all Sabo got out as Akainu pulled away to hang up.

"Depending how you are this next party, I will consider more settling terms about the way he is treated." A smirk lingers, having me shakily exhale and trying to gather myself.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

My attire is different, along with the other servers, but I am more showy. It is an 'mythical' theme and I am representing a fiery phoenix as the others' merely have colored shorts and top. Red feathers done on my back in a small set of wings and feathers flaring out short by my hips—partly over my thigh—and then long behind me like a tail with golden ringlets. Feathers are stranded in my hair with red and gold glitter, then the part of my exposed face above the mask is painted with reds, yellows, and golds. Golden boots reaching just below the knees are on me and let's not forget all exposed skin has golden glitter spread along it. The red shirt is a crop top this time, showing my toned abdomen, and its degrading how he put me in red boxer briefs only this time.

"Quite a beautiful display, Sakazuki." A noble boasts, eyes flickering to drink in my figure as I stand proudly, not wanting them to think they get to me.

"Are you speaking of the place or my starlet?" The question has them chuckling in amusement before they enter boring conversation of their social life, basically, before they leave to socialize with others.

"My, to think you could dress him in such thing." The voice grates my nerves, but I turn along with Akainu.

"He knows where he stands," the comment has me act ignorant of what he speaks of. Teach looks amused by my actions and lifts a brow while looking to me.

"Don't let your eyes linger long, Teach. We may be in an agreement, but no one will ruin my starlet, do you understand?" Akainu is strict with his tone, surprising me that he was at least protecting me from him.

"I did  _acquire_ him for you, plus I don't have to hold up on my end." The mentioning has me tensing with a glare sharply.

"I will burn you if you dare hurt Sabo." My voice is muffled, making it no one else can hear, but I know he did. A snap in the air is followed by my light stumble, stunned that Teach just smacked me. People are peering on with whispers, other servants huddling in fear.

"Shut your mouth, you have no say here." Teach shows how he would do it again, letting my stand with a glare in his direction.

"Very well, I see where this agreement is." Akainu is pulling out his phone and I watch as he is typing out on it. "I do hope you have no one else of importance there, I will be taking over having a captive." The remark has me shakily inhale that he would take Sabo, and the worst part is he would continue to hold that over me every waking moment.

"You will defend a mere pawn over such an action?" Teach looks livid, but speaking hushed as people still linger with gazes in curiosity as they crave the next gossip. A hand lines my lower back before I am pulled against Akainu, situated where my front side is against his side and my hand moves to press to his stomach as I want to push away, but resist the desire to not make things worse for me.

"Compared to you, he is the queen of the board." The statement is only merely because he is amused by me and doesn't want to lose a 'plaything' that he can torment. "I only have to send this message, Teach." The words are showing how he is on thin ice and eyes flicker to me in slight surprise.

"I will not apologize to something that is a mere toy to you." Teach replies, not wanting to be lowered below me.

"Very well." Akainu states, having me watch as he presses the button on his phone. "I wouldn't go back right now, unless you want to die tonight." A soft curse leaves Teach and Akainu puts his phone away before snapping his fingers. "Get him out of here now." The raised tone is for show as the security is on their way to escort him and anyone who came with him out. "It stands for anyone else," he continues with hand keeping his grip, making me want to pull away even more as it feels tighter. "Anyone dares lays a hand on my starlet will be on my bad side, so think over your actions. Only one to lay a hand on him is me." The statement has many looking over in surprise, but no one protests. "Now, let's get the show going!" A smirk shows to lighten the mood, helping as others begin speaking of what the display will be tonight.

As everyone moves away, I get a glimpse of a familiar appearance and wander if they will get word out. It kind of looked like Koala, but I wasn't too sure as I didn't recognize the man with her, so I could be wrong. Still, it's a hopeful thought as I am steered after the people to get in the room.

The show wasn't so degrading this time, but I still feel bad for the people having to do it. Their faces so blank and soulless, one a couple of them showing a little light to linger. It was any wonder what they did to them and I hate to think about it. I sat next to Akainu, who put a hand to my thigh, seeming aggravated still about Teach's disobedience to his control. The disgust curling in my gut had to be ignored, knowing he would do anything to make me uncomfortable if shifting.

Watching until the end, people applauded and intermission was given. Akainu ordered me to stay in my spot, noticing a man for security by the stage as he was motioned to keep an eye on me. The man gave a short nod and kept to standing at the ready for anything to happen. I can only relax back in my spot, arms crossing with a leg over to sway my foot.

My mind flurried with curiosity if Sabo was okay, if Akainu would actually retrieve him or not. Would he actually hurt Sabo? No, I don't think or he knows I will be more hostile, resisting anything he says. Though, I also fear he would lie to me, but I am sure the family would tell me as it wouldn't be hard to find that out… I think. All the thoughts about this brought me to be nervous and I hardly register as a hand touches along my shoulder.

"The most exotic piece is of course Akainu's whore." The remark has my face twitch as I turn my head to glance up at the noble. A pink hue on his cheeks and eyes bloodshot from too much alcohol. I smack his hand harshly, causing him to yelp and yank it back while I put my nose to the air. "You little slut…!" He curses before shoving me, having me to the cushion and I hear feet moving from the direction of the security guard. Though, my attention is on the tight grip to my groin, having me jerk with a straining in my throat as I try not to whimper at the pain flourishing. "How dare you hit me like that, bitch." As I want to grip his arm to get him away, his hand is torn away before shoved back.

"Hands  _off_  Starlet." The man states with a hand resting to his gun and I breathing heavily while sitting up to gaze at the drunk noble.

"Little slut asked for it!"

**Bang!**

The noble jerks before falling over and I gaze to notice the guard having his weapon still holstered. I whipped my head to notice Akainu looking annoyed with a gun in hand, another guard next to him. The gun is handed back over to the guard before he strolls over with a wave of his hand.

"Remove the body before the continuation of the show happens." I am shakily breathing, seeing how nothing reflects in Akainu's eyes as he approaches. For once I felt a deep seated fear over what is happening and what  _could_  happen to either me or Sabo. "That is what happens when you touch something of  _mine_!" Akainu raises his tone while stopping at the couch I am on and turns to face the people still lingering, seeing their own fear. "I expect no more interruptions!" The statement is more of a command to not even dare go against his authority. In honesty, Teach is lucky to have left with being alive still.

The show went on, the crowd soothing out slowly and I didn't fight being pulled against Akainu. I didn't want him having an even worse attitude, so I cooperated more than what I usually do. The crowd may have lightened up, but I was still tense as I was stuck with the man even when he goes home.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I can't explain it, but something happened during the raid at Teach's place that irritated him. Seeing Akainu busy, keeping me in his room as he went to his office, I assumed it was something not for my ears. Usually he didn't mind dragging me along, but he almost  _did_  drag me to go on the chain by the bathroom. Plus, he didn't bother with a chair this time so I made do on the floor with only the pajama shirt on.

My mind has been swarming all night and throughout the day on what could have happened to Sabo. I had at least heard that Akainu had some men lost, but nothing else was mentioned as he cut the man off to go elsewhere. There wasn't much I could do as I was chained to the bed at the time, just some minutes later coming back in to move me.

Part of me wonders if the family got involved, that Marco got Sabo to safety and away from these crazy people. Plus, Marco would able to help get Sabo healed and in close to feel safe. I wouldn't mind how long it takes to get me as long as Sabo is okay and with Marco. I know they will come for me, but I don't want them to rush it and cause any loss in the family. The last thing I want is for that to happen, especially since they have to keep track on who is left on Teach's side. Though, I knew Teach relied heavily on Akainu's forces as well, so it made a major dent in Teach's plans.

The door opens to show an aggravated Akainu, who flickers eyes to me before moving. He goes to his closet and is out in no time and I notice the clothing being mine. Coming over, I shift to stand and he drops the clothes to the coffee table before continuing to me. The chain is unlatched from my wrist and he nods his head to the side.

"Get dressed, don't delay." I merely move to pull on the form fitting shorts that reach mid-thigh and a tank top that is tight on my top half, but on purpose. No shoes are provided, but he walks on out of the room and I follow swiftly.

No other words leave him as we go out to the garage and to his sedan. Getitng in the back, I rest with curiosity, but don't voice it as I try to stay away from him, but one flicker of his eyes has me grit teeth and move a little closer. It seems to please him, a smirk lingering for a little while before disappearing as he is gazing to his phone. I shift a little straight with eyes glancing, only to see if I can make out anything going on. Akainu moves a hand before it grips to my chin tightly and yanks me down to have my head to his thigh.

"Stay there, starlet, or I won't be gentle next time." The statement has me tense while staying as he moves his hand. I hate having my chin to his leg, more closer to knee than directly on thigh. A shaky breath leaves me as I still have no clue what part of town he lives in, only seeing it at night and now I can't see it during the day either.

"Boss, we are almost there and I see only one car lingering." The driver comments, never knowing his name as Akainu never mentions it.

"Good, pull up then." The car is maneuvered before I am moved up to sit properly and he begins to exit. "Out," that is to me, a finger wagging to show his demand. I slide out before gazing up to see Marco and Pops lingering by their car. My heart flutters seeing one of my lovers and wanting to run over to him, but hold back as I don't know if Akainu has a gun or not.

"We are trying to be civil, Sakazuki." Pops starts with arms crossing as he stares seriously to the man next to me, who brings a hand up to grip the back of my neck.

"Being civil? There is no way to be civil about this situation, Newgate." Akainu comments, grip firm on me as I try to stay calm over the situation.

"You hold nothing else that would stop us from causing a war far more threatening that what it has been." Marco states up this time, sneering to Akainu and I receive fingers digging into skin. It has me shift a little at the pain and it takes all of me not to pull away, hoping for a signal from Marco to run into his arms.

"Do you want to chance that statement with something I have beneath my grasps…?" Akainu asks while I am pulled back a couple steps, noticing he wouldn't hesitate to shove me back in the car. Though, by Marco's words it means that Sabo is  _safe_. The thought races through me, ignoring some of their words before I want to take a chance. I shft harshly forward, feeling nails scrape the back of my neck as I get loose. A noise of distaste leaves Akainu as I quickly run over to Marco, seeing him shifting to ready himself to get me to safety. Pops is moving, weapon out and I fear Akainu trying to shoot them.

I was wrong.

The shot fired off and a burning fills my thigh, having me stumble harshly to the ground, gaining scrapes. "Ace!" Marco hollers as I stop with gasping breaths from the pain starting to throb as I am highly aware I was the one shot. More shots rings out with shifting and Marco slides to me with hands quickly grasping me. I stumble to get up as Marco is pulling me towards the car and the door flies open, showing how someone else is in there. Once to the door, I am shoved in, noticing Sabo before Marco gives a sharp noise. I am startled, but waste no time to pull him in as another vehicle wheels up to block us from sight and Pops is jumping into the van. I get Marco more across my lap with Sabo shifting to get him fully in. the car speeds off as I am starting to notice the blood spreading along his back near his shoulder blade.

"Marco is seriously injured!" I holler while getting my hands pressing, making sure he doesn't move and Sabo is reassuring Marco with fingers brushing through blond strands.

"We are going, lil bro!" Hearing thatch from the driver seat has me relieved and keeping myself firm for Marco, even if my leg throbs it was not as important as his injury.

The drive felt too long as we finally arrived at the home, noticing it is a different home than the one in town. I don't ask questions as others carry Marco in and I am dragged along into a hold with Sabo trailing behind. Everything went by too fast for me as I had to get the bullet removed, Sabo holding me as I laid along him with my stomach and wanted to cry as it hurt. After that and getting scrapped patched up, I had relaxed against one of my lover's, lingering awake in worry for Marco.

"You should rest, baby…" Sabo whispers to me as I am against his chest and he pets through my hair.

"Not until I know…" I say back softly, barely keeping eyes open as I feel exhausted from all the adrenaline starting to fade away.

"I'll wake you…" Sabo tells me as the rubs along my back start and easily pulling me to sleep.

"Liar…" I whisper with eyes closing and loved hearing the small chuckle leaving him.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco was going to be fine, but he had to have bed rest for a long while and put him in the same room as me to rest. Crocus realized after a few times that he would let me stay in the same bed as Marco. Every time I was moved, I would go right back and cuddle into him. Sabo didn't complain as he was there to give us both attention, sleeping in the chair on the other side of Marco. This caused Marco to complain about us being uncomfortable, but I could tell he didn't want us to leave his side. We had all been separated for far too long and just wanted to know each other were there.

After a week, they reluctantly let us all stay in Marco's room that is different in this home, but still held the appearance that it belonged to Marco. We stayed in the large bed that fit us all and Sabo was attentive to help us as much as he can as he only had minor injuries from being captive. He even had to help me to the bathroom and make sure Marco doesn't strain himself when moving at all.

The family had intervened the vehicle that was carrying Sabo from Teach's place to Akainu's place. Marco had listened to what I had told him, them spreading out to find where to and spying out without chancing them moving us again. When Teach made a big scene with Akainu, Koala  _was_  there and relayed the message to Marco about what had happened and how men were sent out to retrieve Sabo. This provided a perfect intercept point and were easily able to find Sabo.

Leading Akainu out easily was mostly due to his wounded pride and wanting to prove he was in control. It was perfect timing, rushing him to meet up and confront them. If any later then Akainu would probably have been more collected, not daring a chance to meet or take me with him. The plan had been perfect and worked out as smoothly as possible. Marco had said they planned to have the other vehicle speed up to block them in and take Akainu out, but when I ushered forward they had adjusted their plan. Everyone was prepared with multiple scenarios to be aware of with communication linked up.

" _A-aah_ , Sabo…" A low whine leaves me as one leg is held up and the other I have hooked around his side.

"What is it, baby?"

"Marco will be mad…  _mh_!" I inhale shakily as the stretch brings me festering more in desire.

"Not so much when he sees you falling apart at just the start~!" The tease brings me to be more red as I give a soft whine before moaning with a slight arch of my back as he sinks in deeper into me.

"Plus, we didn't want Crocus find out or he would have forbade it." A smirk lingers while Sabo begins rocking where he rests and I am gasping breathlessly. The sound of the door opens and Sabo shifts before smirking and the sound of the door closing, he presses the rest of the way in.

" _A-Aah_!" I cry out at the feel of him deep in me, filling me to the brim, and it had been so long that it left a small burning, but wasn't painful.

"Torturing our love?" The question from Marco sounds unsurprised on what he has walked in on.

"Just waiting for you," Sabo says with a big grin and shifts to begin thrusting into me. Shaky moans leave me with hands beside my head and gripping the blanket.

"Mh, well someone will have to help resolve me too." Marco explains while he is beside the bed, watching as I moan with heavy pants as the rhythm is mild and sending me into a bliss.

"Oh, don't worry, Ace can help with that without training you." The mentioning has me flickering eyes to Sabo, seeing the smirk. Fingers from him enter my mouth, giving me the message and I already start to suckle on his fingers in a way to prepare my mouth. The suckles linger loudly with my moans and Marco is on the bed resting back against pillows—even after three weeks he still has to take it easy. I can't see him, but I know he is touching himself to the display. Fingers pull away, letting me pant more with whines at the pleasure pulsing through my body.

When he slips out suddenly, I gasp in sharply before giving a whimper of disappointment. My body is helped to situate where I am on my stomach, a pillow under my hips and pressing my erection against me more and having me feel how I am wet with precum. Fingers run along my face and I am viewed with Marco shifting down a bit more so I can rest on forearms with mouth open. Wrapping my lips around him, a groan leaves him with fingers running through my hair. A sharp inhale fills me as I feel Sabo pressing against me, moaning as I enjoy the position and how he fills me once more.

"There you go, love." Marco praises as I work my mouth and let him lead me as I don't have my hands to direct him better. Moans continue to spill against his length as I am being thrust into so nicely and Sabo finds my prostate. The feel sends quivers through me with butt hiking up a bit to feel it full on and I suckle more to Marco, eager. The fingers in my hair grip as he leads me in a rhythm he enjoys. Rolls of his hips help as I notice him watching with hooded eyes as I take him in my mouth and moaning around him as Sabo thrusting with deep presses into me.

Muffled moans are leaving me as I feel myself getting closer to my release, rocking hips as it helps to cause friction to my cock. I try to get Marco off as I know I am drawing near and he can tell. The hand shifts me to be deep throating him more, letting him grind, but not too harshly. As he slowly pulls back, I press my tongue up more on the underside and as I wiggle it against the area where you can see a main vein and being sensitive, he moans deeply with a sharp buck and coming in my mouth.

Pulling back with a quick swallow, his cum lingers on lips as it still comes out. " _A-aah_!" I moan sharply as I feel close and press my face against Marco's legs with trembles as it feels so good to be able to be bombarded such sensations.

Fingers tug on my hair, pressing me more to Marco's leg and hands are gripping my hips tighter with thrusts becoming quicker with deep strikes into me. Cries of pleasure leave me as I feel everything tighten and I soon cum with a harsh snap back of hips to meet his thrust. A shaky moan leaves him as he enjoys the way I am tightening around him and he grinds with gasps. They calm down as I know he came finally and bringing a bliss in me that I was able to help get them both off after so long.

"You did so good, yoi…" The fingers that had a grip on my hair was petting through it now with soft praises leaving his lips. "When you get cleaned up, I think cuddling while be rewarding." A hum leaves me in agreeance before a groan as Sabo pulls away, leaning to feather kisses to my back.

"I love you two so much…" The whisper flutters on my skin and warms my heart more than anything.

"Love you both, too…" I say softly as I wouldn't mind drifting off into sleep now.

"Well, of course I love you two, as well." Marco remarks, having us chuckle before trying to lift my head up. "Come on, love… Shower and then a nap."

A whine leaves me, but I comply as Sabo helps me to get steady on my feet and Marco carefully follows. We enjoy our shower, helping to wash each other happily and being playful like usual.

Everything worked out, bringing an elation through me after all that we have been through. Though, part of it wasn't so bad as I met Sabo, but not really how I wanted to meet him. Regardless, it all happened and our happy ending has pulled from all the wreckage caused. I wasn't sure how long this happy feeling will linger since Teach and Akainu are still out there, but we will enjoy as much as we can until then.


End file.
